Why Are You Here?
by Dark Angst Child
Summary: Usagi is killed, then she is reborn...by one of the Senshi. Please Review, flames are also welcomed *Chapter 17 is NOW UP*(after a long long time!)
1. Good-Bye Usagi

**Read AN below.**

**~+~+~+~**

"Sailor Moon! Watch out!" I cringes as my princess, my kenko, was hit by the powerful beam of the youma, and she was blown from her spot to nearly 15 feet in the air and hit the ground with a hard THUD.  
  
"Oh Kami! No" I cried, my hands glowed gold and I felt energy enter my body that I had never felt before.   
  
The energy of hate.  
  
The energy of anger.  
  
Raising my hands, I growled out, "World…" I felt the ground beneath me begin to shake.  
  
"…Shake-…"; The ground crackled and crack form beneath my feet and hot air came from the crack, blowing my senshi uniform and hair.  
  
"…-ing!" I finished, and unleashed the great, golden energy ball from my hands and directly at the monster.  
  
It screamed in agony, as it was hit, dissolving almost instantly, and everything around it.  
  
My attack blew me, the other senshi, and Sailor Moons limp body half way across the park.  
  
Finally everything stopped.  
  
Everything was still…  
  
I shook my head removing the gravel from my hair.  
  


"Kenko…" I gasped and ran to her body. I lifted her up, letting gravel and debris fall off of her. "Kenko, talk to me." I shook her softly.

"Usagi…" I heard the girls morn softly.

"Usako…' That was Mamoru; I saw tears roll from his eyes from under his mask.

I did not seem them come up, I did not feel the tears run from my eyes.

"H-auka…" I looked into two half opened, blue eyes. "Here…" weakly she brought her hands up her broach, and placed it in my hand.

"What…?"

"Keep it." Her eyes began to lower more.

"Why?"

"You'll see…" She smiled weakly, "I love you all…" Her eyes then shut completely.

"No…Kenko!"

"Usagi!"

"Usako!" She slowly began to untransformed, the pink ribbons looked dull at first, when they began to unravel, then brighter and brighter, until a white blinding light forced them all to look away.

Once the light disappeared, I looked into my arms to see…

Nothing….

"KENKO!" I clamped the broach in my hands, and broke down.

"I have failed…"

**^+^+^**

It was the next day, and we were at the Tuskinos all red eyed. We had told them about Usagi.

Her life as Sailor Moon.

Her life as a Princess.

Her death…

Mrs. Tuskino cried in her husband's arms and her cried into her hair. Shingo, he had ran into his room, something I wish I could do.

I glanced down the broach, it still had this glow. 

I shut my eyes seeing her face, hearing her giggles.

My eyes shot open, I felt something!

I heard something!

'Usagi…Kenko…you're still here, aren't you?'

I still felt a presence there, but why?

'Why are you here?'

^+^+^

_"Usagi please wait!" I ran as fast as I could to her, but she seemed to move further and further away from me. "Iie! Don't go!"_

_I stopped the placed my hands on my knees panting and crying._

_"Waa.."_

_I looked um, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Nani?" I walked to where the soft crying came from, and stopped when I saw a small bundle on the floor. Slowly, I picked it up to see a small and plump blonde hair and blue-eyed girl._

_"Daijoubu?" I asked it, and laughed mentally knowing that a baby could not answer._

_It began to cry again, and I tried to clam it down. "Shhh, shhh little one." Finally, it stopped, and the ground began to shake. I saw the floor all of a sudden split apart. It was a youma!_

****

**_The youma that killed Usagi!_**

All of a sudden, a vine like thing cam from its mouth, wrapped it around the baby in my arms, and drew it back into its mouth.

_"No!" I cried._

_Then, it was gone._

_"No! No! No! No!"_

**^+^+^+**

"No! No!"

"Haruka wake up!"

My eyes snapped open, and they met Michiru's.

"Oh, Kami. Daijoubu?"

I could not answer, I felt myself get nausea, and I pushed her out of the way to the bathroom. Throwing up what little I had ate that day.

**~+~+~**

AN: So, please review. If you liked it, I need about 5-10 reviews before I make another chapter. Do you already know what is going to happened? Make your guesses!

Oh, if you guess right, give me a subject and I will right any kind of story you want. Hmmm…a little contest.


	2. Uso!

**Bijin- a beautiful woman/ babe**

**Dame- bad, no good; no can do**

**Ai- love**

**Kedo- but, but still**

**Masaka- Can it be?; It can't be!, No!**

**Nani- what**

**Shinjirarenai, "I can't believe it!"**

**Uso- a lie.** As an exclamation, it can mean "You must be kidding!," "You lie!," or "No way!" Spoken variants are Usso! and Ussou. The word usotsuki means "liar."

^+^+^

"Haruka…maybe you should go to the doctor." She placed a damp towel on my fore head. "You've been throwing up for the past 4 days."

I placed my hand on the towel, "Dame, you know I hate doctors." I mumbled.

"Kedo, ai," She placed her hands on top of mine. "I am so worried about you. Would you do it…for me, please?"

I felt as if I needed to throw up again, but I had not eaten anything to throw up. I lifted my arm and looked at my watch. "Bijin, it's near noon…"

"Clinic are open till two, so don't even try that."

Michiru stood up and began taking out some of my clothes. "Get up and get dressed." She threw me my yellow suit and tossed a black shirt on my head. I pulled it and glared at her, she just smiled at me sadly and left the room.

Slowly I began to get dressed, I did not even feel like taken a shower. I looked over to the broach, and felt it's energy growing stronger. 'What's going on?' I asked my self, pulling my jacket on. 

^+^+^

I looked over the doctor's office, rolling my sleeve down slowly. Michiru was just reading a few pamphlets. 

I left out a sigh, and she looked up, and gave me a reassuring smile. "It take's time."

I just rolled my eyes, "Too much time."

Fifteen more minutes passed until the doctor came back in and sat on his stool, reading from his board. "Tenou Haruka…" He mumbled. "Oh yes! Ms. Tenou, I have some surprising news for you." He looked up at me, "By your symptoms, I could have already concluded but this test made my conclusions…positive. Ms. Tenou, you are pregnant."

I heard Michiru gasp and the sounds on pamphlets falling to the ground. "Nani?"

"Shinjirarenai! Masaka! Uso!" I was shaking my head widely. "Uso!" I jumped from my seat on the bed. "Are you serious?!" 

Michiru tried to clam me down. "Ai! Stop it!" I ran my finger through my hair, swallowing heavily.

"How…?" I chocked out. 

"If you don't know…" He just raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…Oh Kami!" I storm out of that room and out of the clinic to my car. I was in, has the engine running them I realized, Michiru was not there. I placed my forehead on the steering wheel.

"Maybe…we should ask the girls." A kind voice told me.

"Michiru…I…" She hushed me and made me move to the passenger side, "We'll get Ami to run more test."

^+^+^

Oh the ride over to the temple, where the girls now spent most of their time as since Kenko death, I began day dreaming

*

_I was at the beach lying there listening to the ocean._

_"Haruka…" My eyes popped open, "Mommy?" I looked over to see a small girl crouching down in the sand beside me._

_"Mommy?" I questioned her, she just smiled and I could not help but to smile._

_"Mommy, can we go get some ice cream now, you promised." I touched the girls soft blonde hair. _

_"Sure my little moon-face."_

_Moon-face…_

*

My eyes shot open and I was staring at the step of Hikawa Jinja.

I opened the car door, and got out walking up the steps slowly. I knew Michiru was watching me, but I tried and not to look at her.

I knew what she was thinking.

_Did I cheat on her?_

_Was a raped and never told her?_

I felt…confused.

'Please let Ami have some answers.' I prayed.


	3. Masaka, Ami!

**Ashikarazu- sorry**

**^+^+^+^**

"Haruka? Michiru? What are you doing here?" Rei turned to us after tying a fortune onto a tree. 

I stayed silent behind the two as Michiru told her and the other inner senshi the whole story.

"..So, Ami, we were wondering if you could run some other test because I know-"

_*I know Haruka would never cheat on me*_

I knew that is what she was going to say, we all knew that.

"Let's go inside." Rei instructed tiredly, sliding open the first door.

The last time I had been inside the shrine was the evening of Usagi's death.

^+^+^+^

Flash Back 

_"No! Mine!" Usagi was lying on the floor kicking and crying over a strawberry tart._

Rei was yelling at her, her face turning red with anger. "USAGI! You ate it just a few seconds ago! You guzzled it down so fast you do not even remember! URG! You have the crumbs on your face!"

_Rei was right Usagi did eat her tart. _

_I placed mine on her plate, "Look Kenko! It is right there. There are so many plates on the table you must have not seen them."_

_Stupid thing to say, but it was half true. (AN: This has happened to me before ^_^;)_

_She stopped wailing and sat up; smiling bright at the tart and it two bites, it was gone. "Mmmm! Yummy! Arigato, Ruka-chan!"_

_I tried not to smile so I just mumbled, "Sure." Then I felt Michiru touch my leg._

_There was a moment of silence, of just drinking tea and milk then all of a sudden a beep came from out communicators it was Luna and Artemis._

_"Girls, there is a nasty looking youma here at the south end of the park!" Artemis voice filled the room._

_"Transform and you need to get down here quick!" Luna said, and then the connection ended._

_Moon Crisis Power, Make-Up!_

_Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!_

_Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!_

_Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!_

_Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!_

_Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!_

_Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up! (AN: I'm bad with transformations…but hey, whatever!)_

None of ever knew that one of us would not be coming back after this fight.

End Of Flashback 

^+^+^+^

I watched as the girls sat at their normal spots around the table, leaving the place where Usagi always sat unoccupied. 

Ami nodded me over to lie down on the floor in front of her, and I did as she was told: Simple.

She took out her mini computer, lifted my shirt past the belly button, and placed the cold bottom on my stomach making me shiver some.

After pressing a few buttons, she lifted up a few inches and began moving it in small and slow circles around my belly.

As she studied me, I studied her sad face, she was pale and her once happy sapphire blue eyes were not dark and empty.

All of the girls' eyes were like that.

Including mine…

She noticed me looking at her and attempted to smile, but sadly failed. She looked as if she was about to cry but she took a deep breath and continued staring at the small screen.

I looked around.

All of the girls were quiet and sad.

"Um…has anyone heard from Mamoru?" Michiru started to make convocation.

"No…Most of the time he is working or in his apartment. I saw him yesterday…he is like a shell."

Minako then stopped, and that was the end of the convocation.

All of a sudden, a beep broke the new silence.

I sat up some.

"Oh Kami…"

"What?"

"This energy, it recognizes it. Haruka, do you still have Usagi's crystal."

I nodded and took it gently fro my coat pocket, unwrapping it from the gold silk napkin. "Here." I handed it to her as if I was giving her an egg.

She examined the crystal and her computer beeped again.

"Oh Kami!" She gasped again.

"Nani?" I sat up more.

"The energy of the crystal and the embryo inside of you…the energy is corresponding to one another."

"Nani!" I said again, this time it was a question; I knew what she was saying.

"The energy of the two is the same!" She stood up her face full of shock. "Haruka, I think…no I know! You are carrying Usagi!"

"Masaka…"

I have been unconscious before, but I had never fainted…

Until then…

^+^+^+^

I woke up looking at Setsuna; she was sitting beside my bed putting a towel on my head. "You have been out for quit awhile."

I groaned, taking the towel off my head. "I'm getting sick of these…"

She gave a short humorous laugh.

Laugh?

She smiled, it was not as sad as before.

"Is it true? Is Usagi really…"

She nodded, "Hai. She patted my arm, "Mommy." Then she left giggling.

"Not funny!"

I Kami, what am I going to do?

I sat up slowly, touching my stomach.

"Hello Haruka-san." I turned to the window looking at a black cat. 

"Luna do not do that!"

"Ashikarazu," She jumped from the windowsill and unto my bed. "There are some things I must tell you. Haruka, be warned, this pregnancy will be painful. The baby will grown many times fast then a 'normal' baby." She paused for a second. "She will the born in around 9 weeks, meaning a week equals a month, so as of now you are a month pregnant."

I nodded, and she turned to go. "Luna?"

"Hai?"

"Why did she choose me? Why not any of the other girls?"

She shrugged, "I do not know, maybe because you are a strong person." Then she left.

*

"Mommy!" I was carrying her with one arm.

_"When I get big I wanna' be as strong as you!"_

_I laughed as I put her down and she tried the flex her muscles._

_"Kenko, come on." I picked her up so she could see the ice cream._

_"All of it!"_

_"Iie, you get two different flavors."_

_"Um…chocolate and…vanilla."_

_The man smiled, "Cup or cone?"_

_"Cone!"_

_"Are you sure they are really big!"_

_"Hai!"_

_He chuckled and asked for mine._

_"Just give me…bubble gum, cup."_

_He made our orders and I paid him and watched as Usagi took the large cone in both hands._

_"What do you say, Kenko-chan."_

_"Arigato!" She squealed._

_"Sayonara Chibi-chan!"_

_He yelled as she patted away to a bench on the boardwalk._

_"Kenko, slow down."_

_She slowed down and scrambled onto the bench her face already covered with chocolate. I put a spoon in her ice cream but she ignored it and continued eating._

_"Hmmm…" I just sat there letting my ice cream melt._

_'My little Kenko…'_

^+^+^+^

So? I also made it longer.


	4. Distants' Tears...

French 

**Mere-mother**

**Oui- yes**

**Maternelle- nursery school**

**Vraiment- really?**

Merci-thank you 

**^+^+^+**

Two weeks seemed to pass so quickly. I was lying on my bed a bit nauseous from my morning sickness. It was not as bad as it was during the first week. 

Luna checked on me every day. 

I was getting really annoyed.

"Hello, Haruka-san."

"Oh," What a surprise, "Hello Luna."

"Don't sound happy, to see me." I felt her place a paw on stomach.

"She is growing quite fine."

"Mm-hm." _You tell me that everyday._

"Well, I will check on you later. Sayonara."

_Please, do not._ "Ja ne…"

When she was gone, I sat up in bed, and took out a few books on France and the French language. Ever since my last dream, I have been interested.

*

_"Mère?"_

_I giggled, and place her on the bed buttoning up her purple school uniform and putting her hair if two pigtails with purple and white ribbons. "Oui? You're learning quickly."_

_She stares at her shiny black shoes and white socks. "Mere, some mean boys at Maternelle are teasing me…"_

_I sat beside her. "Oh?"_

_"Because…they say I think I'm better then them."_

_"Well, because you are."_

_She smiled, "Vraiment?"_

_"Oui, Bunny. They are mad because they can't be a smart 4 year old like you "_

_She giggled at her nickname. "Merci, mommy."_

_"Come on lets get you to school."_

_*_

I shut my back, hearing Michiru come in. She placed a glass of low-fat milk, and a low-fat chocolate chip energy bar in front of me. "Hey we go, enjoy."

I sniffed the bar then bite into it. "Oh Shit!" I held my jar, "That thing if harder then a rock." I threw it down on the table. I looked at her and she crossed her arms.

"When the Hime is born, do not curse like that." She then picked up my French dictionary, "going anywhere?"

I threw up my arms, and pulled on my blue jean jacket. "Hai! Away from here."

"Mamoru has your bike." She said looking through the book.

"Why the fu-" I caught myself, "freak does he has my bike!"

"Simple." She placed the book down and walked towards the door, "So, you wont ride it. By the way, I have the keys to the car."

"Michiru!"

She shut the door in my face.

Flash Back 

_"The hime must have a safe birth so no rough housing Haruka."_

_"Luna, I know. You told me."_

_"Michiru said you were on your bike."_

_"Oh come on, a two block ride wont hurt anything or anyone."_

_Sigh._

_"Haruka just think. You could have gotten into a accident!"_

_"Luna! Driving is my life! I have won countless events! I am probably the safest driver on the streets of Tokyo!"  
  
_

_"Which proves my point."_

_"Nani?"_

_"Many people are NOT safe. So they could have hurt YOU and Usagi."_

Silence 

_"So not bike riding, and racing for awhile, hai?"_

_"…Hai…"_

**End of Flash Back**

The next three weeks, nothing much happened I lay there bored. The girls brought stuff every other day for the baby. Even through, she would grow out of it all in just a matter of weeks.

Even Mamoru came by.

"Hello Mamoru-san."

I was sitting on the day bed in the gallery, admiring Michiru's paintings.

"Uh…hey."

I could tell he was nervous.

I offered him a stool near the bed and her sat.

"So, what has been up?"

"Nothing." He glanced at the paintings.

I sat up opening the bottom of the pale yellow blouse. "She is moving…"

He was smiling but still looked nervous.

"Come touch."

He slowly walked over and gently touched my stomach. "Oh…gosh. Wow."

I could not help but to laugh at his reaction.

"I can't wait to see her again." He said all of a sudden.

"I know...no one can." For some strange reason, I felt like covering my stomach and hiding, or just running.

I swallowed hard trying to push the feeling back.

There was a knock on the door, and there was the girl's and Luna. "Hey!"

I forced a smiled, "Hi…"

^*^*^

A few minutes later everyone was sitting around the gallery, Michiru's paintings were pushed back.

"Haruka, we have to talk."

Again? 

"I wish I would have told you before…"

I watched Luna look at Artemis.

"You're just the carrier, Haruka."

I knew what he was saying, but my face went blank.

"Once she is born, you have to give her to the Tuskinos. Like, nothing changed, the future will be the same." I started at Ami.

Give her to the Tuskinos? 

I placed my hand on my belly, feeling her move again. "I…" I shut my eyes.

_Show no emotion, Haruka._

_Do not cry._

_Do not get angry_.

"I'm a carrier then I go back to her protector."

I did not need or want an answer.

However, they gave me one.

"Hai Haruka."

_Haruka do NOT cry!_

_Become distant again!_

_Distant!_

_Haruka…far away, distant!_

"Haruka?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine…"

"Haruka…" I saw Michiru, begin to stand.

"No…" I stood up and left the room locking myself in the bathroom.

_Haruka! No!_

I looked in the mirror.

I was crying…

Yea, yea…I know Haruka does not cry. Nevertheless, wouldn't you?


	5. June 30: The Promise.

**JAP:**

**Damaru- be still, silent**

**Leave- tachisaru, hanareru, hima, itoma, ri-bu (I'm just using one)**

**Royal Highness- denka**

****

**FRENCH:**

**Leave**-** laisser, délaisser, partir, sortons, sortent (I'm just using one)**

**Hush- taire**

**Birth-naissance**

Day-jour 

**happy-chanceux**

Seven weeks, or should I have months into my pregnancy, things were not going the way I had hoped for. One thing, I never loved my image, but I never hated it, until now.

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to button my blouse. "Wonderful." The last couple of buttons seemed to cry as they stretched then one popped.

"Oh how fuc-freaking WONDERFUL!" I then unbuttoned the blouse and threw it to the ground. Again, I looked at myself, and on the front of my sports bra, there was two larger wet spots. "I'm leaking!" I cried, causing Hotaru to run in. "Haruka-pa-" She stopped and began giggling, soon Michiru came in and began giggling as well.

"Haruka! Your face!"

"Well what do you expect when I'm leaking here!"

"Hotaru, dear, go and have some cookies Setsuna made." When the little girl was gone, Michiru turned back to her love. "Haruka, it's just breast milk."

"But why!"

"For the baby! It is a natural reaction!"

 "Nine week and I have to go and suffer through this!"

"Ruka, calm down."

"No I will not calm down! So, stop telling me to!"

"Haruka the baby!" 

"Taire! Damaru! If anyone should or is going to worry about the baby it is going to be me!" I groaned and took hold of my stomach, however I continued, "Michiru this is my baby! I'm carrying her!"

"Haruka do not say that!"

"Itoma! Délaisser! Leave Michiru, just leave!" I groaned again, one last time, before passing out,

**

"…She needs to stay in bed for the rest of her pregnancy."

"She won't like that, you know."

"You're right." I mumbled sitting up slowly. I felt someone try and push me back down but I knocked their hands away.

"Haruka, don't do this."

"Do what?" I turned to Mamoru, he looked like a child.

"Change the future…"

"Damaru…"

"Iie, Haruka-san."

"Haruka…"

"Give me a break Luna!"

"I warned you Haruka."

"Shut up! I said before GET OUT OF MY HOME!"

"This is my home too and I said they can stay!"

"Then I'm leaving!"

"Where are you going? How will you get there?"

I gave them all the coldest stare I could, I saw Minako back off behind Makoto. 

"Haruka, you cannot have a bond with her once she is born. She is your hime, you are her protector."

Breathe Haruka…Breathe.

I felt Usagi kick inside of me.

_Do not worry **my** little one._

"Whatever…"__

^+^+^+^

Michiru came back tried looking and I was sitting up in bed eating a salad. "Nice fight." I mumbled. We have not had a real convocation since the argument a week and a half ago.

"Hai…" I watched her go to the bathroom and heard the water began running.

Usagi was moving more, and kicking a lot for the past few days. Only a few hours ago I started having sharp and annoying pains. Each time they were stronger.

I looked at the crystal; its shine was full and bright.

I groaned, "Oh Kami…"

I was having contractions.

"M-Michiru?" I called a little louder then a normal voice. "Michiru…!" I called aloud.

Still not answer.

"Michiru!"

"What!"

"Come here!"

I pushed the blankets off me and threw my legs over the beg.

"Nani?" She asked a towel around her.

"It's time…"

"NANI!"

She ran to her communication and pressed a few buttons.

"Minna! Come quick, it's time!"

^+^+^+^

Ami touched my stomach.

"I feel like I'm cramping…"

"I bet…it's just too soon."

"Nothing I can do about it." I said as I rubbed my belly.

"…The Tuskinos are out of town, thinking the birth would not happened till the end of this week." I heard her tell the others and she sighed shaking her head. My face brightened but I tried not to show it, I kept the same look since I had lost all respect for every one of them. I heard Ami say that we had to wait a few more hours or until my water broke.

Surprisingly, we did not have to wait long. Around two hours later, my contractions were so much stronger and my water broke.

"Okay Haruka. The crystal should protect you and Usagi from any pain or danger during the birth ok?"

"Why did you not say that when I was having my contractions?" I questioned her, but she did not answer.

I felt very uncomfortable having Mamrou lifting up my legs and seeing things, I did not wont him to see. However, most of the time her turned green and looked away.

"Okay, now push as hard as you can for ten seconds." I nodded to her order and bore down on the lower part of my body my chin to my chest.

"…8,9,10!"

"Good, again!"

I took in a deep breath and did I again as times letting out small groans.

"Very good! I'm starting to see the head!"

I continued to push, what is seemed like forever.

I heard someone scream: "Here she comes!" Then, a cry filled the room, the cry that we had waiting nine long and tiring months to hear.

I feel against the pillow, watching from my half open eyes as Ami wrapped the tiny child in a soft pink towel, and showed her to the girls. Hotaru bowed "My Hime." The other girls realized to do the same and bowed their heads, "Denka…" they said through their tears of happiness.

I noticed as Ami was showing her to Mamoru that she tried to avoid letting me see her.

"Let me see her…"

Ami looked at Luna questionably. "Not too long…"

The child continued the whimper as Ami placed her into my arms, then everything was silent.

"Hey there." I touched her small soft nose, and she opened her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi." I said in a soft squealing voice. After a few moments, she started whimpering again. "What's wrong, Koneko-chan?."

"I think she is hungry." I saw Ami reach for her.

"I can do it."

"No Haruka…"

"Why not?" I narrowed my eyes at my former love.

"So she wont become attached…"

Again, we started to fight, but in the end, there was noting I could do.

_*_

_"Wakie, Koneko-chan." I pulled the covers gently off the little child. _

_She slowly began to awaken. "Wha…"_

_"It is June 30th! Chanceux Naissancejour!" (1)_

_"Oh Mommy!" She threw herself on me almost knocking the cake from my hands. _

_"Whoa there! Don't you want this?" I held down to her the cake covered with chocolate and decorated with strawberries. "Mmm chocolate and strawberry cake!"_

_She squealed._

_"There ice cream down stairs!" In a flash, she was gone._

_"Come on Mommy!" She called from the hall._

_"Coming!" I laughed._

_*_

That night, Usagi was asleep in a crib in the corner of the room. The girls were scattered all over the floor. I figured trying to block me from **MY** baby. I winced at the uncomfortable pain as I stood, and stepped over each body in my way.

I placed my hand in the crib feeling the small warm human move around in the crib: she was staring to wake up.

I picked her up and held her to my chest, letting her heart my heartbeat, feel my breathing. I placed my finger in her mouth and she sucked on it for a while before spitting it out. She was hungry…

I let the strap fall from my gown and brought her back up to my chest letting her suckle from my breast. I could not help but to smile…

"Chanceux Naissancejour…" I whispered as she quietly fed. "No one will take you away from me, I promise." Still hold her carefully, I took a sports bag form the closet and began filling it with items for her and myself.

"…I promise."

^*^*^*^

I do not know what happy birthday is in French. So I took, birth and day together as one word. 

AN: Yes I know there is a lot of errors, but It's late and I'm tired….bye.


	6. Hello Nagoya!

I just want to say…thank…Airgatou to all the people who helped me with the French "Happy Birthday" 'Bonne Anniversaire' like, Dark-Queen, Laurel, and others.

I also have to say arigatou to, BenRG and Bejiin for helping me spell Koneko.

**_FRENCH:_**

Rien- nothing

^*^*^*^*^

It barley took me less then ten minutes to pack everything I would need for a short time, and get dressed. I looked around the moon lit room at all the faces. My eyes stayed on Michiru, "I still love you, and I always will. But…" I shut my eyes slowly, "you hurt me, Michiru." I placed Usagi in the light purple carrier/stroller, with little rabbits all over it. She yawned quietly and quickly went back to sleep, her beautiful eyes covered with her soft eyelids.

Before leaving, I saw Mamoru laying in the living room. 

'He must have come when I fell asleep.' I thought. I saw his keys laying on the coffee table and picked them up. I reorganized my the keys to my motor cycle, and I was about the take them when I realized, 'I have Usagi, I can not put a baby on the back of my bike!'

I placed them back down, and went to Michiru's room and found the keys to my car. 

At the door, I put on my tennis shoes. I turned around to look around my soon to be former home, "Good-bye…minna." Grabbing a firm grip on the handle on the carrier, I left the apartment, my love, my friends, my "family"….

My life…

^+^+^+^

In the parking garage tower, I strapped Usagi's carrier into the back seat, placing her baby blanket over it to keep any wind or bugs off her. I took off my yellow jacket and cranked up the car, pulling out of my parking space, and began the spiral out of the park garage.

^+^+^

I turned up my radio thumping my fingers against the steering wheel as I drove down the streets of Tokyo. Looking at the lights of down town, passing the night crawlers and bar hoppers of the town. Down town ended when I came upon the Tokyo Bridge.

(1)"…You had me you lost me, and now you want me back? Huh. You came around and-" I stopped singing as came across a split. (2) "Nagoya or Kobe? Hmm, Koneko-chan?" Everything was quite and I let out a small laugh, "Well, Nagoya, Japan. Here we come! Sayonara Tokyo!"

*

For two and a half hours, I sang and I drove, only stopping twice to check on Usagi. I got so into one song that I almost missed the sign that said: Entering Nagoya.

"We are here Koneko!" I said turning my head, looking at the back of the carrier, and smiled. 

When she came upon some buildings, then increasingly she automatically began looking for a hotel. "Hmmm, the Marunochi Tokyu Inn looks nice." I pulled up in front of the lobby, and took Usagi out of the seat, taking her inside.

"Hello, welcome to the Marunochi Tokyu Inn. How are you and what can I do for you today?" A young boy greeted me, he had short brownish red hair, with green eyes. He was around my height, maybe my age, and was wearing a navy blue uniform; his nametag said his name was Akio.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could check in?"

"Sure and how long would it be." He asked placing his hands on the computer keyboard. 

"Well, I'm not sure…until I can find a job here and get an apartment." I glanced down at the carrier beside my feet.

"Awww she is so kawaii." I looked up to see Akio leaning over the desk. "What is her name?" He asked giving me a large smile.

"Usa…um Koneko."

"Kawaii Koneko." He took his place back at the computer. "Children stay free, you know."

I nodded, happy because I really did not have much money.

"I'll put you down for a week. If you need a longer time, just come down and update, okay. Now I will need your name, credit card and ID."

I pulled my wallet out from my back pocket, placing out my Visa card and driver license on the desk.

"Ms. Tenou, Haruka." He typed my name, credit card number and ID number quickly. "Here you go." He gave me my cards back and took out two key cards running them through a machine. "And here are your cards, room 238, two incase you loose one!"

I nodded again, "Airgatou, um…" I knew his first name, but not his family name.

"Iseki, Akio." He held out his hand, and I shook it

"Well, I'm Tenou, Haruka." 

"I know, I had your ID."

"Hai, you did." I blushed somewhat embarrassed.

"Have a good night, or well," He glanced at his watch, "morning."

I smiled, "Sayonara." And I picked up the lobby and left the lobby to my room, my temporary home.

^+^+^

At room 238, I put the key card into the slot and watched a green light come and, and I pushed it open. The familiar hotel smell hit my nose. It looked like a suit, but it was not, since it had no real kitchen, only a mini frigerator and a microwave.

I placed the large bag down and Koneko. I sat on the couch, and held her in my arms. She snuggled close to my chest, still asleep. Watching her sleep, I finally realized how sleepy I was.

I walked through the door, which led to the sleeping room that had two twin beds. I placed the pillows from both beds in a small square on one bed then laid Koneko in it and my bag on the other bed, since I was too lazy to unpack.

I laid beside the protective square and quickly went to sleep. My was not on my past, not my future. Only my hopes, which was followed by my dreams

*

_That night, I covered my little Koneko-chan up, kissing her good night on the forehead._

_"Mere…" She mumbled sleepily._

_"Oui?" I smiled gently, stroking her hair, and she just shook her head. _

_"Rien…" She yawned again, opening her mouth widely._

_I kissed her again. "__Bonne Anniversaire." I whispered as her breathing began the even out and her body completely relaxed. Then, I stood and left the room._

*

^*^*^*^

AN:

(1) Song by Eve

(2) I just look on a map of Japan and picked. ^^

If there are any errors…sorry.


	7. Gomen's and Arigatou's...

**Devil- Akuma**

Angel- Tenshi Sorry…excuse me- Gomen 

**So sorry! Excuse me- Gomen nasai or Sumimasen (more formal)**

Prince- Ooji 

**Dad- Otousan**

**Mother- Okaasan** (You didn't have to add the O the either…but I did)

I need someone to help me with my Japanese badly…dictionaries are…wacky 

http://www.savergen.com/onldict/jap.html and http://writersu.s5.com/fl/japanese.html

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Michiru was the first one up, and crawled blindly to the dresser and clicked the alarm button off. She stood up, forcing her eyes open somewhat, and walked to the bathroom. She turned both knobs of the sink, letting the water get just right before she stuck her hands in and splashed her face. She grabbed her aqua colored tooth bush, and then applied toothpaste. She was into ten seconds of bushing her teeth, when he realized, 

_'Haruka's', tooth bush wasn't in the holder.'_ She did a few more strokes, _'and the baby did not cry all night.'_ Another stroke, and her eyes widened, she spit out the toothpaste and washed some from around her mouth. "Iie, Kami, Iie…" She turned and ran out of the bathroom, jumping over Minako. She grabbed the crib it was empty. "KAMI!"

Ami, was in the mist of waking up when she her Michiru scream. She shot up and race to the crib, stepping on Makoto who woke up holding her gut. "Ami, watch out!" She saw the two girls of the ocean and sea standing by the crib, horror written on their faces. "Nani?" She got up and went over to the crib. "Iie…" She looked over to the bed and saw that it was unoccupied. "Iie…" She quickly began waking up the others.

It took quite awhile to wake up Minako, finally she awoken, "What is it?" She grumbled, and was going to lie back down to go to sleep, however, Makoto grabbed her. "Usagi is missing."

"Nani! Iie!" She was wide-awake now and she stared at Makoto in disbelief, who stayed silent. "Masaka…"

"It's true…"

Standing by the crib was not going to do any good, so they went into the living room surprised to see Mamoru asleep on the couch.

"Poor guy…" The girls mumbled, as Setsuna went to wake him up. She stood there, with a questioned look, they understood.

Yesterday, he was so happy to see his one true love back, even if she was a baby, but she was alive where he could hold her. Now, she is gone. Did they want to ruin his happiness?

They had to, he would be upset or even heart broken that they did not notify him. So, Setsuna gently shook him. "Mamoru-san, please wake up."

"Hmmm," he opened his dark blue eyes, to see Setsuna's strong set face, but her eyes told a different story. Something was dreadfully wrong. "What…" 

"Usagi is gone." Setsuna said, before he could even get it out, looking down.

"What are you talking about."

"We think…We know Haruka took her, sometime last night or this morning."

He sat up, and hung his head down. 

"Why would see do that, Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked tears coming from her eyes, as she was hugging Michiru's arm.

"Oh, honey. It's going to be ok, why don't you go into the kitchen and take out the cheese cake." Hotaru nodded, and left to the kitchen wiping her eyes.

"We all know why she did this." Michiru said standing up, and went to the kitchen to help Hotaru.

"She's right, the whole time we acted like we were talking to the cold Haruka. The one who never showed feelings. This time she did show feelings, but we ignored them." Minako fingered the design on the coffee tables leg.

"Maybe…she took Usako out for a walk." They looked at Mamoru, he did not want to believe she was gone.

"Mamoru…" Artemis touched his leg with his paw.

"I know…not likely…" Mamoru covered his face with his hands, and again fell silent.

A few minutes passed, and the silence grew heavier, making everyone more depressed. Michiru came out carrying a tray with a pot of coffee and another pot of tea, "Maybe this will help us relax and think something." Moments later Hotaru came behind her carrying some cheesecake.

There was silence again as the girls nibbled on the cake and sipped their tea or coffee. Mamoru's was left untouched as he stayed the way he was before

"Do we go after her Luna?" Ami asked, placing down her half empty cup.

"Of course! If not our future will be destroyed!"

^+^+^

Knock. knock

"Room service." A man's voice came through the door.

I turned over, just to fall off the bed. I had forgotten I had slept on the edge of the bed, so I would not roll over Koneko. On the red carpet on the floor, I stretched and got walk walking to the door. "Coming!" I called when they knocked again. I opened the door, only to find a purple stuffed kitten, with the largest eyes I ever saw. I scream, and backed away.

The person holding the kitten lowered it. "Akio!" I held my chest, "you scared me to death!"

"Hm…you're still living" he said and walked in with other things in his hands.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Well, some things for Koneko, food, and a news paper. To help you look for a job."

It was strange to have other people use the nickname, and then I remembered I told him it WAS her name.

I stared at him for a while.

"Where is she, by the way?" He looked around the living room.

"In bed room." I showed his to where Koneko was awake, her hands moving in the air.

"She is too kawaii." He said playing with her hands, she grabbed one of his fingers and squeezed it. "Oh! She likes me!" He laughed, "She is really strong, too."

I found myself smiling, and I tried to hide it, but I could not help it. "Yes, she kicked like the Akuma."

"But, she is not the Akuma!" He cooed at Koneko, "She is a Tenshi."

"Hai." 

"So…where's her father" He asked all of a sudden.

"Um…not here." I looked out the window.

"Did he abandon you and Koneko?" There was concern in his voice; he would not understand the truth. 

"Hai…he did."

"I hate men like that…" 

I turned to him, "Why do you care?"

He was silent for a moment, "I had a daughter, and her mother left us."

"Gomen." I continued to look at him. "Where is your daughter?"

"Dead…"

"Oh Kami!" I covered my mouth. "Sumimasen! Gomen nasai!"

"Happened about two years ago, I was seventeen. I thought I was in love, she got pregnant and when the baby was born, she just left. Leaving me with Hisa, that was her name. When she was a few months old she got really sick, the doctors could not do anything, one day she just died…in my arms."

I saw tears in his eyes. "She was my life, I felt like such a failure."

I touched his shoulders, "I wish…I could say something."

"It's okay, I can do nothing about the past." He got the kitten and held it up the Koneko's face, who gave it a weird look. "Yea, I know. It's the eyes." 

I laughed at him, as her purred gently rubbing the kitten cheek against Koneko's cheek.

"May I pick her up?"

"Hai."

He placed a hand under the back of her head, and the other on her lower back her little legs on each side of his arm. She gave a big toothless grin. "Kawaii Koneko." He sang, dancing around the room.

All of a sudden, she started crying, more like wailing.

'Whadda' you know. She cries the same way as a baby as she did a teenager.' At the thought, I started laughing.

Akio smiled, "I think she's hungry." He handed her to me. "Back to Mommy."

I was about to unbutton my shirt, when I realized Akio was still staring. "Uh hm." I cleared my throat.

"Oh! Gomen!" He turned around, and left the room.

I lowered my blouse and Koneko atomically attached herself to my chest, I place her light baby blanket over my breast and her face and walking into the living room where Akio had out to carry out containers opened revealing pancakes, sausages, eggs, toast, and hash browns with two cups filled with orange juice.

My mouth watered as I sat in front of the coffee table and he did the same opposite of me, his face still red.

'Hmmm, he is kind of kawaii.' My eyes widened to the thought. 'Bad Haruka!'

"Anything wrong?" I looked at Akio, and shook my head. "I—Iie.." He smiled and continued eating.

^+^+^+^

All day they were dreading the call, this evening was when the Tuskinos were suppose to be back.

At two o'clock they called, Michiru took a deep breath and picked up the receiver. "M-moshi moshi, t-this is Michiru."

_"Hello dear how is everything?"_

"Um…not so well Mrs. Tuskino…"

_"What do you mean?"_

"Haruka gave birth to Usagi, last night."

_"Oh Kami! Is everything okay? Please don't tell me Usagi was still born!"_

_"Nani!" _Mr. Tuskino hollered in the background.__

"Iie ma'am she was…um…is very healthy!"

_"Well, what is the problem?"_

"Haruka…she left with Usagi. Something this morning."

_"Iie…Iie_…" She heard Mrs. Tuskino began to cry and Mr. Tuskino voice took over._ "What do you mean 'Haruka left with her'?"_

"Usagi was kidnapped." (1)

*^*

Later that day, Mamoru's car and The Tuskinos family car was packed with bags for their search. "Mamoru? Do you think you can find her?"

"Our connection isn't as strong Luna…" He was sitting on the driver's side of his car, with the door open.

"I imagine that Ami could help with her mini computer."

All he did was nod.

"It will be ok Ooji." Luna said, not sure if it was the truth.

"Minako!" Rei was yelling to the girl who was throwing her bags out the window to try and hurry up. "Watch out! Ahhh!" Rei moved just in time before a bag twice a wide as herself fell towards her.

"Okay! I think that is it!" The blonde girl called out from her bedroom window, and disappeared.

(2) Mr. Kino, a tall man brunette man with a short thick beard carried pressed the last few bags into the trunk of Mamoru's car. "Minako, what's in this bag?" He asked with a heavy English (London) accent

"Hair stuff, papa."

"Minako-chan?" Her mother, who looked similar to Mrs. Tuskino but with blonde hair, hugged her daughter. "Do not cause any trouble ok? Also, obey any orders the Tuskinos give to you."

"Hai, Okaasan-chan." She kissed her mother on the cheek. "Sayonara Otousan!"

"Sayonara Okaasan!"

Everyone gathered in the cars, Ami, Minako, Michiru, Rei, the guardian cats, and Setsuna gathered in Mamoru's car. Makoto, Hotaru, Shingo, gather in the Tuskinos.

^*^

After crossing the Tokyo Bridge they came across the same spilt Haruka did earlier that day.

"Kuso!' Mamoru hit the steering wheel. "Nagoya or Kobe…" he mumbled not really asking it as a question. His sensing was not strong; he did not feel the love they shared, only energy.

"Michiru do you sense anything from Haruka?" Ami asked typing away on her computer.

"Iie…" She looked down at her lap. "Our, connection is…lost." She turned to Ami, "Anything?"

"Almost…turn left! To Nagoya."

^+^+^+^

" 'Waitress wanted at Bottom Line Café.'" She turned the newspaper around. "Oh! 'minimum wage'…" She sighed circling that one. 

'Anything is good Haruka, you just need money to feed Usagi.'

^*^*^*^

Well, I'm stopping right here for now.

I would not consider it kidnap, would you? Does Minako have parents? 

Again sorry for errors.


	8. Should I Tell Them The Truth?

**Authors Notes:** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed to my fan fiction. I would even like to thank Taryn who, say he/she will not read anymore of my fic because of OOCness and other things But I must explain, ALL OF MY CHAR. ARE OOC! Thank you and, enjoy.

Ojisan- uncle 

**Doo Itashimashite - It's okay.**

Half of the classified adds on the paper were circled in red. Akio came up behind me and peered over my shoulder biting into an apple. At the crunch noise I jumped up, startled, and looked at him, "Do not do that!"

He continued eating his apple, acting as if he had no care in the world, "Koneko is asleep." He said taking his final bite, twirling the core in his hand.

"Arigatou." I said turning back to the paper. 

"Any luck?" He sat beside me, now tossing the core.

"Hai…" I watched him.

"You're lying." He stopped tossing the core and went back to twirling it.

"I know my ID did not have that much information, where you can tell when I am lying." I folded up the newspaper and threw it near the trashcan.

"Make my work harder why don't you." He said playfully punching me "Well, anyway, it's hard to find good jobs here with out any college degree." 

I sighed, "Maybe I'll just get a waitress job somewhere."

"If you're going to do that," He threw the course into the trashcan. "My ojisan, he owns a bar in down and pays his employee's more then most. Plus, you keep all of the tips you get."

I narrowed my eyes, "Not a strip joint."

"Hentai!" He laughed, "Iie, it's just a bar, with karaoke. You know stuff like that."

"Well, I need the job badly. So, okay." I saw him smile and he jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Great, I'll get you an interview." 

^*^*^

"So this is Nagoya?" Mrs. Tuskino asked, taking her bag from the trunk of their car. They were checking into the Nagoya Kanko Hotel, which was near the airport.

"It's mostly business here, do you really think that Haruka would come here?" Shingo asked taking the bag from his mother and followed his dad and Mamoru inside the front.

"There is unique energy present here or has past through here, so it's the best place to start." Rei looked around the small piece of the town they were in. "Michiru, I think the best thing we can do if first drive around and see if we can find Haruka's car and then ask around."

"But she should have just gotten here, do you think anyone would have seen her? You know how anti-social she is."

"True, Makoto, but what else can we do?"

^*^*^*^

"My ojisan says he is not busy this evening around 5 o'clock, so he can do an interview then."

"Arigato Akio-kun." I gave him a friendly smile, and he returned it.

"It's called Parkside and it is behind Nadya Park." He wrote the address down on the pad that the hotels give. 

"Akio, if you do not have to work later, could you take care of Koneko?" I asked after standing there for a while.

"I'd love to!" He grinned, "I'll be here around four, that will give you sometime to find it." He picked up his coat "It is two now, so I'll let you get ready. Ja ne." Then he was gone.

*

After showering, I came out of the bathroom around 2:45 and looked through my bag for something to wear. I settle on a pair a black jeans and a white tank top with a black vest. While I was getting dressed, Koneko woke up and was starring at me. "Hey there." I kissed her forehead, the vest hanging off one arm. "Mr. Iseki is going to take care of you while mommy goes and tries to find a job, ne?" Her only answer was a kawaii toothless smile.

I returned the smile and finished putting on my vest as she watched her little legs kicking in the air.

Even though technically she was only a day or so old, she was growing faster then a "normal" baby.

_"At six months she is already a year old. It will stay like that until she is 15, then she'll grow even quicker with a month being a year until she catches up with the other girls who would be in their early twenties" _Haruka recalled Luna telling them one day at a senshi meeting during the second week of her pregnancy.

'Taking this job means I will miss so much of her growing up. Though, without a job, there is no food, and without food she'll die.' I thought running my fingers, which was lightly covered with moose, through my hair.

I looked through my bag again, for a pair of my motorcycle boots when I came across a folder I must have accidentally picked up. I opened it and inside was a blank birth certificate. "Strange…" I thought and flipped though the other pages the folder contained, nothing else important.

I stared at the blank certificate and began filling it out.(1)

"Name:" I smiled at the thought, "Koneko Bunny Tenou. Date of Birth: June 30…" I continued to fill it out and when I got near the bottom,  "Birth Mother: Haruka Tenou." Again, smiled and looked over at Koneko.

The only blank spot on the certificate was the name of the father; I just ignored it and placed it back into the folder.

At 3:50, Akio came back; he was wearing blue jeans and a gray shirt with "Nagoya University" written on it.

"Ready? I was just thinking, the streets get confussing here so, I can drive you there."

I thought for a moment, "You sure…?"

"Hai!" 

I went back into the bedroom, and placed her in her carrier. "Koneko-chan, we're going on a small trip. I know you're getting sick on this hotel room."

*

Outside Akio led them to his silver Mustang convertible. "Nice." I said looking at his cars stereo system, as I strapped Koneko in.

"Thanks." He said turning down the volume before the car was started. "My speakers are back there and I listen to my music really loud." Her started the car, as I got in, and before I fasten my seat belt, he pulled out of the parking lot and began racing down the street.

"Hey! Baby on board!" I yelled at him.

"Oh hai!" He gasped letting off the gas, "Gomen."

"Doo Itashimashite." I clicked my seatbelt, and watched the builds go by. "It's not as crowded as Tokyo."

"You're right, tourists really do not come here."

After 15 minutes of small chitchat and driving, he pulled up to Parkside bar. "I'll be here around 6, if you get out early, call my cell." He gave me the number and I got out kissing Koneko. "Ja."

^*^*^*^

"…Arigatou." They had finished asking another hotel if they had saw Haruka, and all have not. "How many have we been to? About 5 or 6?" I asked moving my aqua hair from my face.

"Seven." Ami correct.

They drove down another street, and something caught Rei's eye a yellow convertible. "Hey! That looks like Haruka's!" Everyone looked in Rei direction. "Turn here Mamoru!" Rei yelled as her got into the turning lane to turn into the Marunochi Tokyu Inn.

^*^*^*^*^

Akio, walked through the lobby to get his schedule for next week, when he saw a bunch of people in the lobby. He put the carrier behind the desk and typed on the computer. "Busy day Izumi?" He asked a red haired girl.

"Iie. They are just looking for someone."

"All of them?" He asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Hai." She nodded, "You were here early this morning, did a Haruka Tenou check in?"

He gasped, snatching his paper half off the copier.

"Why don't you check on the freaking computer!" A woman with long blue hair was yelling at his friend.

"Ma'am, people who check in is confidential." He man said trying to defend himself.

The woman threw up her hands and brought them back down slamming hard unto the desk.

"Gomen," Akio got in front of his friend "Ms. Tenou did check in but she left this afternoon."

"Are you sure?" A tall man with black her and blue eyes asked. Akio narrowed his eyes, "Hai, I am sure." Out of the corner of his eyes her saw the carrier moved, 'Koneko must be restless.' "I have to get home now, my daughter is tired."

"Wait!"

He turned to the man who had questioned him, "What?"

"Did she check out or just leave for the afternoon and will be back?"

Akio for some reason did not trust them. 

'Should I tell the them truth?' The thought, again looking at Koneko's direction.

Opps? I'm stopping here.

Heh, I did not like this chapter….

1. I'm just trying to find a "legal" way to make Usagi/Koneko hers. You'll see why in later chapters.


	9. Yes, I bet you.

Back at the hotel, Setsuna with her staff at hand concentrated her energy to it as a bright light filled the room. In an instant she, was at her place at the Gate of Time. "Dear Portal of Time, please show me the future since this great change." The doors of the gate slowly opened, and a dim light confronted her.

_"Take this you ugly youma!" A senshi, with a blue, gold, and white uniform yelled as attacked the youma. Her tiara sat at the top of her head the ends pointed up like cat ears and directly the behind the tiara laid two French braids trailing back and ended at her knees. Her uniform looked similar to Eternal Sailor Moons only the only difference was the color._

Setsuna gasped as she girl was hit.

_Shaking her head, the girl looked up at the youma with anger. "Cats pounce!" Two large breams hit the youma, as it smoked it fell to its knees._

_"Time to fry! Butt wipe!" She pulled out a sword that rested at her side, her hands glided along it's long length as the jewels glistened on it, the handle was the most unique apart, in stead of being gold like the rest of the sword, it was pink. "Golden Moon…" She called out; everything seemed to darken around her the only light was coming from the sword. "…World Shaking!" She brought up the sword and hit the ground with it, the light shot out of the sword and through the ground hitting the youma as it cried in agony. The cry was not long, for it was gone when the light hit it._

_Two women seemed to come out of nowhere, clapping, one with short blue hair and the other with short blonde hair._

_"Ohayoo Mercury, mother!" She squealed running to the two, tripping into the one she called mother. "Gomen!" She placed a hand behind her head and force out a loud._

_"Oh Koneko." Be blue one called Mercury said._

_"Koneko-chan, you're learning so quickly. I'm proud of you." She hugged her daughter as all three transformed. _

_"What do you say we go and find something sweet to eat, maybe ice cream." The blue haired one Mercury began to walk around. "I say Koneko buys." _

_"I agree with you." The blonde woman began to follow._

_"Iie! Mother! Ami-chan! I spent all my allowance! Wait up!" _

Setsuna jumped as the gates shut infront of her face. "Oh Kami…" She covered her mouth. "That was Ami and Haruka…so that must have been Usagi." She turned back to the gates, "What will happened to the rest of us!" She screamed at the closed doors, but there was only silence for her answer. Then, the next thing she knew, she was back at the hotel room.

**

"Iie, she is not here. She checked out around 3 o'clock this afternoon. She caught one of our shuttles to the airport," He paused then added, "with, I'm guessing, her child." Akio lied rocking the carrier with his foot. The man backed off, and so did the other.

"A-arigatou." Then, they all piled out of the lobby, leaving other impatience customers behind.

Akio's friend stared at him as her picked up the carrier then turned back to the other guest. "Gomen nasai for the wait…"

Akio walked out of the lobby in time to she two cars leaving the driveway. He placed Koneko in the back seat and strapped her in, she event still in his mind. "Koneko, we have about twenty five more minutes until it's time to go pick up mommy, so lets go to the park." He started the car, and again pulled off quickly, "Opps." He said to himself and slowed down.

*

At the park by where Haruka had her interview, Akio sat on the grass with Koneko in his lap as she nibbled on the stuffed cats ear. Akio had his hand on her chin and as she nibbled droll dripped from her mouth onto his hand. "We have to get that under control you know." He watched her and she began to hop a little as she stared at the butterflies around the park, she removed the cat from her mouth and giggled as she bounced. "Whoa there!" He laughed along with her and she giggled louder and louder.

"Oh my! What a kawaii chibi bouncer you have there." A female voice said beside him. He turned, "Oh it's you Haruka"

"Expecting a beautiful woman in a floral dress with long beautiful hair, and bright smile, and large blue eyes you just want to dive into them?"

Akio pretended to think, "Hai, I was."

I smacked him on the back of the head, "Well, this is all you're going to get." I said plainly.

"Well, I like it better anyway." He said looking down at Koneko.

I stayed silent, shocked at what he said. "Uh…how…was your day?"

Akio noticed the change in the subject. "It was fine, some people came by looking for you."

"Nani!" I felt as if my eyes were going to pop out. "Who?"

"A large group of people, young and a little old, dark hair and one have aqua colored hair. You know them?"

"Iie…I mean Hai. I mean, I thought I did." I looked down and picked up Koneko's baby bag.

"What's going on, Haruka? I know you do not really know me, but you don't know anyone else here is seems. You can trust me, I lied for you I said you went to the air port. What's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand." I took Koneko from his arms.

"Want to bet?" He stood up dusting off her jeans and crossed his arms.

I locked my eyes with his, "Hai, I want to bet."


	10. The Truth.

"Ami, look on you computer again for some idea of where Haruka is." Luna jumped onto Ami's hotel bed.

Ami groaned, shaking her head. "Drop it Luna, it's not right." She turned, for some reason finding the shade of the lamp interesting.

"What are you talking about!"  She felt Luna jump up on her feet again. 

"What we are doing is not right, Luna! Usagi is Haruka's! Either way you see it it all ends up of Usagi being Haruka's daughter!"

"Ami! I cannot believe you are saying this! Our future is at stake here! Crystal Tokyo might never exist and Chibi-Usa will never be born, everything will be put off its course!"

"I care about our future as much as anyone else. Nevertheless, I also care about Usagi's even about Haruka's. I feel…that it is best if we leave them alone."

"Never, Ami. I am sorry you feel this way-" Luna stopped when she saw Ami take out her clothes and put them, neatly but angrily in her suit case. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving, I will no take in any part of ripping two people together." She shut her suitcase, and picked up some other things around her room. "Tell everyone I said bye, Luna. I hope you all will come to your senses soon."

"How can you do this! Haruka kidnapped Usagi, our hime!"

Ami turned angrily towards the cat. "Kidnap? You call it kidnap! Haruka gave birth to Usagi, Usagi is Haruka's daughter whether you like it or not!"

"Haruka is a carrier, Ami."

"A carrier? Haruka may not have ever shown, but she has feelings. Those feelings came out when she was granted a chance to bring our loved Usagi back. It's not right. Luna. Sayonara." 

All Luna could to was watch Ami, turn and walk out of the door.

"Kami, is she right?"

&*&*&*&

Akio took out twenty dollars from his pocket. "Well, lets begin. This is yours if I don't understand. You owe me twenty if I do."

I shook my head, and began to leave. "You're a baka."

"I think you are. You are walking away not knowing where you are going." 

I turned back around and eyed him, I looked down at Koneko, who was chewing on my shirt.

"Akio…"

"Haruka…"

"Stop that!" I eyed him again as he sat down on the grass. "I'm ready to leave Akio."

"Well, I'm not. I can stay here for awhile."

"I'm not going to tell you." I leaned against the tree, feeling my shirt getting wetter as Koneko chewed. Akio began to do a whistle and hum combination, five minutes later I stood over him. "Shut up!"

He stared into my eyes, still whistling and humming.

"Actually, I'm the reincarnation of the Princess of Uranus from 1,000 years ago... and I'm a superhero. Oh, and Koneko is actually the Princess of the Moon, the Messiah of Light and the future queen of the Solar System... And there is no father, I am still..." I stared deeper into his eyes, with a little annoyance and embarrassment. "Hetro-wise anyway... a virgin." 

Akio, by the time I was finished was in full laughter, holding his stomach. "That is hilarious!" He continued to laugh.

Finally is calmed down, "Haruka, come on tell me the truth."

I saw the twenty in his hands and snatched it from him, "Arigatou."

"Nani, you haven't even told me the truth for me to understand."

"Akio, trust me…I did." I sat under the tree again, playing with Koneko nose.

"Super hero Uranus, like Sailor Uranus?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, come one. Do not tell me you believe in them! Or even more so, believe you are one." Akio sat up, with a hard and confused look on his face.

"Akio, believe me if you want to, and if not, just don't I could care less." I was silent and before I could say anything more, I heard a scream.

&*&*&*&

Ami sat her bags heavily on one of the park benches, groaning loudly. She looked around and let out all her frustration, which had built up, out by a scream. After screaming, she smiled and looked around to see, half the park looking at her.

"Um…hello."

She sighed, running her fingers through her weirdly damp hair. "Gosh it is humid here."

*

I came up to where the scream had come from, and saw a familiar blue haired person, I hoist Koneko hairier up on my arm. 'Ami?' I thought, I looked around and saw none of the others then at the bench was a suitcase.

"A-ami?" I squeaked out mostly afraid, but for some reason I trusted her.

"Haruka?" Ami turned to look at me, "Oh my gosh Haruka!" She ran to me and hugged me, and stepped back her eyes on Koneko. "Is that Usagi?"

"Koneko," I corrected, But Hai it is 

"Usagi?" I heard Akio ask, however, I ignored him.

"She is so adorable." Ami touched Koneko's soft blonde hair. "Her there Koneko-chan. I'm Ami, your friend." She looked up to me, "I hope…"

"This is not some kind of trick is it?" Fear ran up my spine causing me to shiver as I pictured the others jumping from the bushes and snatching Koneko from my arms.

"Iie, Haruka-san. I did not agree with it anymore, it is not right. Usagi…I mean Koneko if yours. Koneko is your daughter." Ami had tears in her eyes.

I slowly let out a deep breath and handed her Koneko, "Watch out, she drools."

Ami smiled as Koneko automatically put her shirt in her mouth. "She's hungry."

"Hai, but someone wont take me home." I looked back at Akio, she was confused more, "Akio, Ami, Ami, Akio." I introduced them. "Take me back now."

&*&*&*&

"So, you really are Sailor Uranus, and you are Sailor Mercury, and the little one is Sailor Moon and also a princess and future queen."

"Well, she might not be future queen, but yes you have approximately everything right." Ami said with her back turned to Haruka who was feeding.

"Oh gosh…" Akio scratched his head, and sharply turned it when the telephone rung. "Oh ow!"

"Moshi Moshi, Tenou." I answered, "Oh hello Mr. Iseki."

"That's my uncle." Akio said rubbing his neck.

"Oh well, Arigatou." I hung up the phone.

"No luck?"

"Well, hai. I got the job." I said calmly and continued to feed Koneko.

"That's wonderful, when do you start?" Akio asked.

"Tomorrow."

&*&*&*&

*****

Yea is sucked

1. I took this from BenRG's review, and some other things from other reviews. Arigatou minna. I know there isn't much angst, but my life is too, (can you believe it) happy!


	11. Two Joining.

It has been three months since I came to Nagoya; Ami lives with Koneko and I in a apartment downtown. Koneko is growing quickly, she has the body of a six month old, but she is as adorable as ever. Ami told me that everyone went back to Tokyo, which is a relief. In two more weeks, I will be going to France. I want to start everything over, a new life, totally out of Japan.

Ami has been teaching me French, and I have been adding myself with books. I really do not know what is in France for me, but something is there.

"Haruka, someone just woke up from her nap." Ami came in carrying Koneko, who was wearing a yellow gown with the 'Hello Kitty' character.

I took Koneko into my arms and she clung to me, "Awww what is wrong?" she answered me by taking my shirt into her mouth. "Well, that's your answer. You're hungry." He large blue eyes looked up at me. Ami quickly excused herself as I began to feed. "Koneko Bunny Tenou." I whispered, "Soon, we'll be in France." I do not know why by my mind traveled back to the event earlier this week I had with Akio.

_Flash Back_

_Akio had came to my apartment, yellow roses in his hand._

_"Hey, Akio. Going on a date?" I asked one hand on my hip._

_"Naw…well, I don't know." He was looking down at her feet._

_"Never saw them before? They are called feet, you walk with them." I joked, but he did not find it funny. "Um, come in."_

_Inside he quickly handed me the flowers, still looking down. "They are for you."_

_"Arigotu. What's going on Ak-"_

_"I'm in love with you Haruka."_

_"Nani?"_

_"I am in love with you, since the first day I saw you…I just know that I am."_

_"Akio, you know that I am-"_

_"Don't say it, please." He was crying, even through his head was don, I could tell he was crying._

_"Akio…I'm sorry."_

_"Not as sorry as I am Haruka…I just had to confess to you." Then he was gone as quickly as her came, I stood there looking dumb founded._

_"What the heck just happened?"_

_End of Flashback_

Akio made not contact with me since then. I would see him at my job every once in awhile, but he would quickly leave again.

&*&*&

Makoto was lying on her couch her book opened in her lap, but she was not reading. Their new enemy, who had appeared before Usagi was killed had suddenly disappeared leaving them all in confusing. "They could not have been scared away. Most of our power is gone since three of our strongest link senshi are gone. They have to be planning something." She said to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Hey Hotarua." She greeted when she opened the door.

The dark haired pale child nodded her head in greeting; she seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked ushering her in.

"Makoto-chan, I really miss Haruka-papa. I want to be with her, Michiru-mama, isn't the same since she left."

"Oh Hotarua, I miss them too. But, we don't know where they are."

"They…are still in Nagoya, I think."

"Nani?"

"When we were at that hotel, I saw Usagi, she was his so called "daughter"."

"Are you sure?" Makoto raised her eyebrow.

"Hai, she was giggling and looking at me. I knew it was her. I did not say anything because, well, I did not want them to take Usagi back. I agree with Ami, Usagi is Haruka's daughter and it would not be right to take them apart."

"Oh gosh, me too. I felt so bad tracing after them like that. It's not right at all…Luna should give up."

Hotarua shook her head. "She won't."

"Hai, I know. So how about we take a little trip to Nagoya?" Makoto smiled at the younger child, grabbing her glittering car keys. "I need to put some mileage on that car."

Hotarua stood up quickly, smiling bright. "Hai!" 

&*&*&

The next day was like every other day; I woke up fed Koneko, went to work, and came back and studied my French. 

"Hey Haruka, since you know the basics of the language now. How about we go shopping for a little while?" Ami asked, and continued reading her book on the French Government.

"Ami is asking to go shopping. Amazing." I saw Ami begin to blush.

"Well we are leaving in less then two week so I thought we might go shopping, to get a few things."

"Four hours until the mall closes. We can get a few things in that time, don't you think?" I asked putting on my jacket.

"Of course."

&*&*&

Two hours at the mall, we were already tired. "I was thinking, I always did this and just watch all you girls trailing back and forth." I laughed.

Ami smiled, "I'd try and keep up, but sometimes I just would like to fall out. Any rest we got, I took it."

She looked over at Koneko and laughed. Koneko had a spoon of frozen yogurt and was trying to aim it into her mouth, but more then half covered her face. "That's too kawaii."

I looked away from Koneko, feeling someone was staring at me. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw a pair of dark eyes.

"H-Haruka-papa?" I shot up blocking Koneko, when I saw Makoto.

"What are you guys doing here. I thought you went back to Tokyo." I heard Ami say.

"We were, but we came back. We meaning just Hotarua and I. We want to join you, please."

"How did you know to come here?"

"Hotarua thought it would be a good place to start she felt something here. Plus, it's hard to miss your car Haruka."

I loosen up a bit, "Okay," Hotarua ran to me and hugged me. "Missed you pumpkin," (1) I said rubbing her hair.

She looked up and smiled, "May, I…hold my sister?"

I took Koneko from her stroller and handed her to her. "Her name is Koneko, watch out she is a little messy."

"A little is a understatement." Makoto said laughing.

"Hai." I agreed.

&*&*&

Um…yea.

1. Would Haruka call her pumpkin?


	12. Artemis. Paris Here We Come!

"Okay, now hold still." The photographer told Hotaru. "Okay, good. Now say cheese." Without letting Hotaru say the phrase, he took the picture. "Next! Aww…a baby…wonderful." He rolled his eyes expecting her to cry like any other child who took their picture, but all Koneko did was grin and giggle. "Wow in my whole career I never saw a baby as behaved as her."

I smiled at the man, and nodded my thank you. "She is really special."

"Well, that is it," The woman at the desk said, giving back the birth certificate and other identifications. "You should be getting your pass ports in a few days, no more the two days. Have a wonderful day!"

&*&*&

"Koneko, you had your first picture!" I held her up in my arms, and she went into a giggle and kick fest as all five of us strolled down the streets.

"In a less then a week we will be in Paris!" Makoto walked ahead, her hands in the air.

"Hai, but Makoto your French is terrible you need to study on it more." Ami stated as she licked her fingers and turn the pages in her book.

"Aww c'mon Ami, I'll pick it up." Makoto began walking backwards.

"Someone will have to pick you up in a moment if-" It was too late, I just shook my head as I saw Makoto on the ground, a small dog jumping around Makoto's feet, it's tongue hanging out as it barked happily.

&*&*&

Two days later, out passports came; Makoto was upset at her picture. She looked as if she was drugged just a few hours before taking it. "He took the picture too quick! I was going to blink THEN smile."

My eyes wondered to the packed bags at the door, this would be my second time moving away from a place I loved in just three months.

"We were lucky, we timed it just right. Passports came in time, we're leaving tomorrow at noon." Hotaru shut the booklet and sprawled out on the bed. "I wonder how Michiru-mama is, does she miss us?"

"I'm sure she does Hime-chan." I sat on her bed and stroked her hair.

"Do you miss her?" She asked without looking at me.

"Of course…at times." I took my hand from her hair. 

"Do you still love her?"

_Do you still love her?_

_'Do I? For years I have, can I just stop loving her after all we have been through? No, but what she did was wrong. Yes, I love her. No, No! No, I do not love her. But…'_

"I can't give a positive answer to that." I looked down at my hands, the hand that held her almost every night.

"Oh." Was Hotaru only reply.

&*&*&

"Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see, two purple eyes looking into mine. "Wha…"

"The alarm did not go off! It is almost eleven! We have to hurry or we will miss our flight!" She then ran out of my room, and I saw Ami gathering her things while brushing her teeth.

I jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom cut on the shower, not caring what the temperature was, took a quick shower, bushed my teeth, called my land lord to tell him we were leaving, and got myself dress while Hotarua, who was ready, changed and dressed a still sleeping Koneko.

&*&

Artemis looked at the sleeping senshi of love and stretched while he yawned. Their friends were disappearing and he wanted to make sure she was still there and did not disappears in the middle of the night like their friends had.

"Oh Minako, why didn't we go with them, like we planned?" He jumped out of the window unto a tree and leaped from branch to branch until he was safely on the ground. He began his was to Rei's temple, after he shook of the remains of his sleep.

At the temple, her met Michiru who was dressed in the red and white kimono. "Hello."

"Hello, Artemis. Minako still in bed?" She asked slowly sweeping the steps.

"Hai." He answered simply, and watched Rei and Setsuna bring out large taped up boxes. "Cleaning."

"Hai. She looked over her shoulder and watched the girls go back in. "Setsuna went back to the Gates of Time, and Rei called on the Scared Fire. What is going to happened to us?"

He shook his head with no answer, "I do not know Michiru. I wish I did. Is Luna here?"

"Somewhere. She has been so depressed, I'm worried about her."

He left the aqua haired girl behind and walked around to the back of the temple. "Luna?"

"Oh Artemis. How are you?"

He walked to the black cat and stroked his cheek against hers. "I'm good. The question should be directed to you."

"Been better." She answered as always. "Chibi Usa will not longer exist…."

"It's not about her, you know it."

There was silence between the two.

"Usagi was my only friend Artemis, even through I am a cat I love her as if she was my own, now I feel like my heart has been thrown from my chest and stepped on right in front of my eyes."

"So, it was okay is Haruka felt that way? It would be okay if Haruka's heart was torn from her chest and stepped on right in front of her face?"

"Nani?"

"Don't you get it? Haruka loves Usagi just as much as we all did and do."

"But Artemis…You're right! What have I done Artemis! What have I done!" The black cat covered her face in the pink cloth she was lying on. Artemis cuddled next to her, and just watched her cry.

&*&*&

Koneko giggled and twisted in her baby seat on the plane as it flew. Hotaru, Ami, myself and of course Koneko were relaxed, but Makoto, clung to her seat and every few minutes tightened her seat belt.

"Ms. You can take off your seatbelt now." The flight attendant said kindly.

"Does it look like I want to!" Makoto barked.

The woman slowly backed away and left through a curtain in the back.

Hotaru placed her hand gently and Makoto's shoulder, "Don't worry in a few hours we'll be in France."

"Try more like 12 plus hours…" I turned the page of a magazine on Motorcycles.

"1-12 hours! No! Let me off! Now!" 

"Makoto…there will be lay overs." Ami tried to calm the girl down.

"Then you have to go back up in the air for another few hours." I smirked at myself.

"Oh Haruka stop."

"Hey, it's fun. Isn't it Koneko-chan?" I touched the babies nose. "Lets torture Aunt Makoto!" I turned in my seat. "Did you know we have to go over the ocean."

"Iie!"

&*&*&*&*&

***********

So? What's my rating?

****

**I NEED IDEA'S E-MAIL ME WITH IDEAS!!!!**


	13. The Telling.

This scene comes from the dream sequence in chapter 4

&*&*&

****

"Mommy! My shoes won't FIT!" Koneko wined from up stairs, Hotaru took the glass of milk from my hand and patted my shoulder. 

"She calls…" I left the kitchen and walked up stairs, skipping a few steps. "Yes?" I looked inside her room seeing the four year old struggling to put on her shinny black shoes. "Yes, Bunny?"

Koneko looked up at me, her blue eyes on the verge of tears. "My shoe won't fit."

"Oh, Hun." I crouch down in front of her; "You have you shoes on the wrong foot, that's all." I switched the shoes, and easily slipped them on. Usually the problem was the shoe would be too small because of her rapid growing.

"Mère?" She asked as I buckled her shoes, and straightened her purple uniform.

"Oui?"

"Some boys at nursery school…"

"Uh-uh…Your French, Bunny."

"Oui, some boys at Maternelle are teasing me because they think I'm better then them."

"Oh Bunny, they are just jealous. Because you _are_ better then them, you're very special."

"Really?" She asked tilting her head, her blonde hair falling to one side.

"Really." I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Now come on let's get you to school."

&*&*&

"Bunny is now technically four since it has been twenty four months equaling two years." I rubbed my temples; it was hard explaining to our closet friends about Bunny's rapid growth. I started called Koneko, Bunny two months after we moved here since it was hard for most people to pronounce Koneko. However, either fits her. Her room is filled, from floor to ceiling, with stuffed kittens and rabbits.

I took out a sheet of paper and placed it on my desk. When Bunny began to talk, I, for some reason, began writing a letter to everyone in Tokyo.

_April 24;_

Usagi has been doing very well in school, except she told me, this morning, that she is being teased for being different. She is not different, just special. She loves school, and Madame Sarah, her private school tutor, thinks she is the brightest student she has ever had. She loves sweets; I guess that will never change. Hotaru is now fifteen (1) she went through the "boyfriend phase" now I think, or hope, she is over it. Makoto is taking cooking courses at a University, Ami is in Medical School (of course), and myself, well, of course I am a mother, and I'm an assistant at a Insurance firm, also during my leisure I race. That is about it. Sayonara for now.

I placed it in the box with other letters I have not sent out, and probably never will. When I opened the drawer, I notice the brooch. "I'll have to tell her one day." I realized as I picked it up. "When she is older." I quickly placed it in the drawer and shut it.

"When I tell her….what will happened?"

&*&*&

"Hey Rei what's up?"

"Hey Mamoru." Rei turned and looked at the tall man coming towards her, her had on black pants, a black blazer and a red shirt. "You're looking good, what for?"

He shrugged, "No reason."

There was silence between the two.

"Wow, it's been two years, hm?" Rei looked up at the sky, leaning on her broom.

"Hai." Mamoru smiled as her watched to crows bicker over a piece of bread someone had thrown earlier.

"Good mood?"

"Hai." He said again, and turned back to Rei. "I have been thinking. Maybe Haruka is taking good care of Usagi, and she is happy. I just think that and-snap- I'm happy."

"Same here. I wish I could see her though." Rei said as one of the birds pecked the other and took the scrap of bread.

"Me too." Thee both watched as the bird that had the bread flew off into the sky.

&*&*&

"Mere!"

"Yes Bunny!" I placed down my papers, and rubbed my temples.

"I tore my blouse again!" She called back.

I heard Makoto giggle behind me. "How many times has it happened now?"

I shook my head and watched the now developed thirteen years old; literally bounce, down the stairs. "Mere! What am I going to do?"

"Put on a new one?" I offered and she just huffed. "Why not wear a t-shirt?"

"But it look's so UUUUGGGGLLLY, with this skirt!" 

I looked down, "What skirt?"

"MOTHER!"

"Oh, don't mother me! Now change, you're thirteen and you don't need to be wearing that."

"Mere, you are so unfair, all of the girls are wearing them."

"Wearing what? I don't see anything!"

"Auntie Makoto, doesn't' it look so cute."

I glared at the brunette and she just shrugged "Hey don't get me in this."

"Auntie Ami!" Ami just turned back to her books. "I hate you all!" She yelled and balled her hands in a fist. I was taken back as Bunny raced up stairs wailing. 

"She hates me?" I asked, placed my hand on my chest.

"Haruka, she was just upset. You know how teens are." Ami tried as a comfort

I sighed and nodded, "You're right, but she never said that to me. We use to be so close…"

"Yea, just go and talk to her."

&*&*&

Upstairs, I gently knocked on the door and without waiting for a reply I went it. "Bunny, we need to talk."

She had changed and was now wearing a pair of blue shirts and a golden yellow tank top. "About…" She sat down and I sat next to her.

"Many things. You know I love you."

Her face softened. "I know, and I love you too."

"Well," I took her hands in mine. "You're a princess."

"I know you tell me that everyday." 

"No…I mean yes, but a real princess, of the moon." I spit out.

"Mere, are you drunk?" She lifted her pencil thin eye brow.

"What! No!" I took in a deep breath, and something caught my eye. "What's that?"

I heard her gasp, but before she could get up I grabbed it. "A cat?" It was not stuffed but a real one. It was a smooth tiger stripped cat with dark green eyes, "What the heck?" I mumbled when I realized the dark mark on its for head, '_it looks like the bottom half of my Uranus symbol and a…crescent moon on top?'_

The cat seemed to smile, "Hello Uranus."

"Oh my God it talked!" I looked up to see Bunny on the other side of the room.

"My name is Eros, I'm Koneko or Bunny, which ever you prefer, guardian."

"How do you know who I am." 

"I have been watching you for quite sometime now. Have you told _her_?"

"I was…"

"Tell, tell." He hopped from my hands and into a pile of clothes on the floor. "Don't mind me."

Still shocked I looked over at Bunny. "Bunny, I'm…uh…you're Sailor Moon and Princess of the Moon Kingdom."

Then I began the story, after I was done. She was still looking at the cat but had relaxed some. "I don't believe it."

"Well," I took out my henshin stick "Uranus Planet Power, Make-up!"

Never, had I saw my daughter's eyes got so huge. In place of her mother stood Sailor Uranus. "Been a while." I said twisting in my uniform.

"Mommy…?" She came up a poked me, "You're a super hero?"

"In a way…" I shrugged.

"Wow…" she poked me again.

"What about Auntie Ami and Makoto."

"Yes, and your sister Hotaru too."

"I am too."

"Yes, you're the leader of the inners, Sailor Moon."

Eros, appeared between us with the brooch in his mouth. It had changed, she silver crystal was now golden and the majority of the locket was blue and pink. 

"Repeat after me 'Golden Sailor Moon Eternal Power, Make-up.'"

Slowly she instinctively lifted up the brooch, "Golden…Sailor Moon Eternal Power…Make-up!"

A bright light filled the room and in a flash, there was Sailor Moon, my daughter, standing there in a blue, gold, and white uniform. Her tiara sat at the top of her head the ends pointed up like cat ears and directly the behind the tiara laid two French braids trailing back and ended at her knees. Her uniform looked similar to Eternal Sailor Moons only the only difference was the colors.

Bunny, looked over her uniform her hands shaking. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not Princess." Eros said gently.

I turned my back my gloved covered hand covering my mouth. Don't cry, don't cry.

"Mommy?"

I rushed over to her, and hugged her tightly. "My baby, I love you." I backed away from her now getting serious. "Your training now begins."

&*&*&

***

So? How was it? Rushed?

1. Wouldn't Hotaru be that age?


	14. The Phone Call.

I'M USING THIRD PERSON IN THIS CHAPTER SORRY BUT, FIRST PERSON IS GETTING ON MY NERVES. 

Oh. If you are a Mamoru and Usagi lover then…the REST of this story is not for you.

&*&*&

***

Bunny stood at the Eiffel Tower, Madame Sarah, who had became her personal private tutor as her more swift growth came nearer, had brought her.

"Now Bunny, tell me who built the Eiffel Tower." She demanded, standing next to her, her clipboard in hand.

"The architect, Gustave Eiffel built the Eiffel Tower, Madame Sarah."

"Oui. Now, you know when you are expected to be home, correct Bunny?"

"Oui, Madame Sarah."

"So do I, and I will call five minute after that time. Good day."

Once Madame Sarah was gone, Bunny quickly took off her maroon blazer and wrapped it around her waist.  She stood there looking around the city. "Paris, are you really my home?" She stood there awhile, thinking about her training; her mother had begun teaching her how to control her powers. 'Who is this Mamoru guy? Mom said he was my destined husband and some other stuff.' She thought. "This is all too weird."

"Is it?"

"Eros! Stop that!" She yelled at the cat, getting a few weird looks from the tourist around her. She picked up the cat and scolded at it.

He just smirked, "Your mother says come home, we have a surprise for you.

&*&*&

At home, Bunny walked into the living room where her mother sat with others. "Oh hello." She bowed slightly, staring at the faces of each person; there were two boys and four girls.

"Bunny, dear. These are old friends of mine." Haruka walked to her daughter, placing a hand on her back. "First this is Sophia," A girl with shoulder length pitch black hair stood, rusty red streaks running through her hair.

"Hello Princess," She girl cam up and curtsied, "I am Sophia, Sailor Titania, guardian of Uranus's Moon Titania, and a member of your court."

"And this is her brother Steven."

"Yes, I am a Sailor scout as well," he admitted, "My name is Stephen, Sailor Oberon, which is also one of Uranus's moons." he said pushing back her rusty red hair.

Bunny watched one girl jump up, letting her ebony hair bounce around her. "Hey Princess! My name is Miranda! Guess what! My moons name is Miranda, so that makes me Sailor Miranda. It's so cool, because I never forget." She hugged Bunny and stood with the others.

"Um…yea, this is Nichole." Haruka continued.

A light brown skinned girl stood up, her brown hair was up in a ponytail, her two large brown eyes looked into Bunny's. "I'm Nichole, Sailor Cressida, another moon of Uranus." She curtsied again and kissed the back of Bunny's hand.

"And this…is Ariel." Haruka said, leading a smaller girl over to Bunny. She had light blue hair and eyes to match. 

She looked shyly up at bunny and looked down, then quickly curtsied. "I'm Ariel," She started out quietly, "Sailor Ariel, yet another one of Uranus moons. That is my older brother Thomas. Prince of Ariel, but he is taking over the moon Puck." She began to giggle softly.

Bunny looked at the boy who looked much like his younger sister, who he was scolding. The only person she had seen with blue hair was Aunt Ami, but this… "Wow." She said aloud.

Thomas smiled and kissed Bunny's hands. "Been awhile Princess."

&*&*&

_Thomas stood at the side and watched as Princess Serenity danced with her fiancée Prince Endymion. _

_"Why don't you tell her?" Ariel came up to her older brother._

_"Tell her what?" _

_The young girl smiled, "You know…"_

_Trying to change the subject, "Where did Princess Uranus run off to?"_

_"She told us to call her Haruka. But, last time I saw her she was with Princess Neptune." The girl giggled then blushed. She looked up at her brother and sighed. "No use." She left her brothers side._

_*_

_Princess Serenity soon got tired of dancing and walked out side and stared at the milky way, her blue eyes glittered. "It's so beautiful."_

_"It is, isn't I?"_

_"Oh hello, Prince Thomas." She slightly bowed and he returned it. _

_"It's always beautiful here, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, always."_

_"Like you…"_

_Serenity turned to him, "What?"_

_"You're beautiful Serenity, nothing can compete to that." His face was red, and she could feel heat coming from his body._

_"Thomas…I…"_

_Before the word escaped her mouth, a pair of lips covered them. Lips she did not try to break away from, lips she did not want to break away from._

_Finally, when the kiss was broken, they both shyly smiled. "I love you Serenity."_

_"Thomas, I'm committed to someone." _

_"Shhh, do you want to be?" He took both her hands into his._

_"I don't know…" She glanced down at the marble floor._

_He kissed her forehead, "Take your time. I'm always here for you."_

&*&*&

Luna walked along the walls of the neighborhood, her mind drifting, from their enemy then to Usagi. Their enemy made two treats and disappeared, and just Usagi disappeared.

'How does she look now?' She thought, 'Is she happy?'

Recently they had talked to Queen Serenity, with the help of Setsuna.

*

_"Welcome Luna. It has been awhile."_

_Luna bowed and nodded her head, "Yes, it has been My Queen."_

_"I have heard about my Serenity."_

_"Yes, we're trying-"_

_"Let her be Luna, she is well and happy. Don't worry about her."_

_"What about the future? What about your great-granddaughter Chibi Usa?"_

_"I understand that, but what will be, will be. Maybe I'll still get my great grandchild some day." _

_"Yes your majesty." Luna bowed again._

_"Everything will be fine Luna. You will see her again, trust me."_

&*&*&

"Will I? Will I see her again?" Luna hopped off the wall and up the tree to Minako' room.

&*&*&

"Golden Titania Eternal Power, Make-up!"

"Golden Miranda Eternal Power, Make-up!"

"Golden Ariel Eternal Power, Make-up!"

"Golden Cressida Eternal Power, Make up!"

The four girls transformed as the two boys, Haruka, Bunny, Ami, Hotaru, and Makoto looked on.

Sailor Titania stood there in a white and red rust color senshi uniform. Sailor Miranda uniform was black and white, Sailor Cressida was a brown and white and Sailor Ariel wore a light blue and white uniform.

"Your turn." Eros told the boy.

Both boys smirked and clapped hands.

"Golden Oberon Action!"

"Golden Ariel-Punk Action!"

Their transformation was quickly and in an instant, they stood there in full amour, and face covered in masks, Thomas's was light blue and Stephen was a rusty red.

"Nice." Bunny said,

Beep, beep, beep.

The solid color brooches on the girls' chest began to glow. "There is an attack down town." Ami said looking at her mini computer, Haruka, Ami, Hotaru, and Makoto took out their henshin pens.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"Saturn Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"Bunny transform." Sailor Uranus demanded.

Nodding Bunny held up her brooch, "Golden Sailor Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!"

&*&*&

"Sailor Moon! Your turn is up, use the sword!" Sailor Oberon yelled as a dark beam came from his hands and hit the lobster like youma.

"Well, ok." She looked down and noticed the sword hanging from her side, she removed it from his cover and watched the jewels glitter, "Golden Moon World…" The whole world darkened and the sword glowed brightly "Shaking!" She cried and hit the ground with the sword the beam of light shot through the ground and hit the youma, it did not even have time before it was dusted.

"Why to go!" Sailor Ariel-Punk (1) called from a few feet beside her.

"Your 'first' fight Koneko." Sailor Uranus detransformed and hugged her daughter.

The shocked girl stood there and let herself be hugged. "I did that?" her eyes were locked on the straight line through the concert.

"You sure did." Thomas said and playfully wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her hair.

"Hey!" She cried coming back to senses, she playfully pushed him, and he lightly tugged on her ponytail. "Leave my hair alone!"

"Nope I don't think so."

&*&*&

Twelve months passed quickly and Haruka sat on the couch drinking a cup of warm tea. "Koneko Bunny Tenou, you're now 15." She said looking at the stairs, "You wont be my baby for long anymore." She kept herself in long thought, and tried to push her sadness away by thinking about this new enemy. 

For the past year, they were becoming strong and stronger, getting their energy from somewhere. "I wish Michiru was here." She blinked and shook her head, "Did I say that out loud? Oh great, now I'm talking to myself." She placed her cup on the coffee table and laid out on the couch stretching. She then quickly sat up and reached for the phone.

&*&

"Moshi Moshi, Hikawa Jinja."

_"Hello, um…Rei."_

"Iie, this is Setsuna."

_"Oh! Setsuna-san! How are you doing? Been awhile hasn't it?"_

"Um…sure. Who is this?"__

_"Gomen! This is…uh…" _The voice on the other line got quiet._ "This is Haruka Tenou."_

"Haruka! Oh Kami! How are you? How is Hotaru? How is Makoto-chan? How is Ami-can? How is-"

"Whoa slow down! Everyone is doing great. How is…" Haruka's voice dragged.

_"Michiru?"_

"Oui…I mean, Hai. How is she?"

"She's doing fine."

_"That is great…how are you doing?"_

"I have been better, we have a enemy but he disappears and reappears…it's just strange. Um…how is Usagi? Or should I say Koneko?"

_"How did you---well, she is fine. Today she turned 15."_

Setsuna could tell Haruka was growing uncomfortable with the convocation and she looked at the aqua haired girl who stood at the doorway years in her eyes. "Here is Michiru."

Haruka waited her breathing became heavier. 

_"Hello…?"_

_"Michiru-chan!"_ Haruka nearly jumped in her skin when she heard she soft sweet voice over the phone. _"I miss…how are you doing?"_

_"I have been better. Where are you?"_

_"It's good to hear your voice." _Haruka changed the subject.

_"Good to hear yours too." _Michiru was not dumb, she noticed Haruka change the subject, but went to play along. 

They talked for a few minutes, about nothing really. Just things that happened over the seven or so years.

_"Mama? Who are you talking too."_ Michiru heard a girl in the background say. _"A friend Koneko-chan."_ Haruka answered_. "Just a minute. Oh hello Thomas, Makoto made some cookies they are in the kitchen. Okay, Michiru, I'm back."_

"Was that Usagi?"

_"Hai…" _Haruka dragged out once again.

"She sounds so…mature."

_"She is…she is far ahead in her studies."_

"She's 15 now, right?" Michiru wound the cord around her fingers.

_"Hai…Michiru, I just called to say…Ai shiteru."_

Then, the phone went dead. "Ai shiteru, Haruka-chan." Michiru said to the dial tone. "Always."


	15. The Riddle.

Here is chapter…15, right? Well, anyway I want to give thanks to The Firefaery for editing this chapter.
    
    Well, okay…
    
    ***&***
    
    "Bunny?" Thomas came up to the longhaired blonde.
    
    Bunny was now five foot and five inches tall, her hair
    
    went below her knees and was done up into two French
    
    braids trailing down the sides of her head. It
    
    continued on down the back and legs of the seventeen
    
    year old.
    
    "Hello Thomas." She smiled brightly at him as he
    
    wrapped his strong large arms around her small frame.
    
    She snuggled into him. They were now a couple, A few 
    
    days after she had turned fifteen, he had asked her out, shyly.
    
    _Flashback_
    
    _Bunny stood outside the Paris Museum, and glanced at_
    
    _her watch tapping her foot impatiently. "He is five_
    
    _minutes late!" She threw up her hands; she hated late_
    
    _people and hated being late._
    
    _Around three minutes later she saw the blue haired_
    
    _male running towards the steps of the Museum. Before_
    
    _he reached where she was, she checked him out quickly,_
    
    _her arms crossed and still tapping her foot. He was_
    
    _wearing a dark orange shirt and black pants, his hair_
    
    _flew as he ran._
    
    _"He looks really cute." She said right before he came_
    
    _up to her, panting and out of breath._
    
    _"Sorry!" He gave an awkward smiled, "My car didn't_
    
    _want to start, then the taxi dude took more money then_
    
    _I owed, and these tourists stop me to ask me  for_
    
    _something that's right behind them!" He stopped and_
    
    _looked at her face, and gave another awkward smile._
    
    _She, who was still smiling all through his story, gave_
    
    _his hand a squeeze. "You're funny."_
    
    _"And you're beautiful." He came closer to her and she_
    
    _backed away slightly._
    
    _"You should stop saying that."_
    
    _"Why?"_
    
    _"Because I'm not. I'm ugly."_
    
    _"Liar, you know you are beautiful." He placed his hand_
    
    _under her chin and lifted up her head._
    
    _They stood like that for a moment, until Bunny broke_
    
    _the silence. "Come on the Museum closes in an hour or_
    
    _so."_
    
    _&_
    
    _Inside, Thomas stood in front of a panting of a whale_
    
    _jumping out of the ocean. He was admiring it when_
    
    _Bunny came up beside him and looked at it with him._
    
    _"Wow, this M. Kaiou is very talented. She has a few_
    
    _paintings here in France, but most of her other_
    
    _paintings are in Japan," Thomas said, impressed and_
    
    _admiring the famous painter's work._
    
    _"She has two more down there. Most of her paintings_
    
    _are about the sea, aren't they?" She asked staring at_
    
    _the painting. 'I've seen this somewhere before, I'm_
    
    _almost certain...' She thought._
    
    _"Oui. They are beautiful. Bunny?"_
    
    _Bunny had a blank look on her face; her eyes were_
    
    _large and set on the painting._
    
    _She saw her self in a building, many people were_
    
    _around her, in her arms was a weirdly shaped case._
    
    _People were talking in a language she did not really_
    
    _know, but her mother knew and often said it when she_
    
    _was mad or happy, Japanese. A girl next to her was_
    
    _talking, but she could not understand her or see her_
    
    _face. A boy came up to the girl and made a comment_
    
    _about her painting. She looked at the girls face but_
    
    _all she could make out was the hair, the soft aqua_
    
    _hair._
    
    _They were outside, and we were playing the violin_
    
    _terribly, and people around her were screaming,_
    
    _telling her to stop. She looked out the corner of her_
    
    _eyes, and saw her mother on a mother cycle talking to_
    
    _the aqua haired girl._
    
    _"Bunny?"_
    
    _"Nani? Oh Thomas…" She realized the language she had_
    
    _spoken and touched her lips softly._
    
    _"Are you okay?" He placed his arm around her and was_
    
    _gently leading her to the exit._
    
    _"Iie…no. Something weird is going on, I see these_
    
    _images in my head. I can't explain it." Her tone was_
    
    _worried and confused, and Thomas was filled with_
    
    _concern for her._
    
    _"Come on, let's go talk to your mother," he suggested,_
    
    _leading her out._
    
    _&_
    
    _At home, everyone was already there, sampling some new_
    
    _items from Makoto's restaurant; as they listened to_
    
    _Bunny tell what has been going on._
    
    _"You told me about being a sailor scout back in Japan._
    
    _But, these other images…I can see you, Aunt Makoto,_
    
    _Aunt Ami, and sister Hotaru…but everyone else, I don't_
    
    _know. Who are all these familiar people are?"_
    
    _Bunny glanced at the box her mother had laid beside_
    
    _her, and then she looked up at her mother who nodded._
    
    _She picked up the box and placed it on her lap opening_
    
    _the top._
    
    _The box was filled with pictures of different people._
    
    _She picked up a group photo and studied it. "This is_
    
    _you momma." She pointed out, and everyone else she_
    
    _knew. The others she did not. "You told me about them,_
    
    _but I had no faces to match with."_
    
    _Haruka explained who everyone was, and noticed Bunny's_
    
    _eyes linger on Mamoru and Chibi-Usa._
    
    _"She was my future daughter, right? And he was my_
    
    _destined husband…"_
    
    _"He was…" Haruka wrapped her arms around her daughter,_
    
    _and she looked at Thomas, who was looking a little bit_
    
    _sad. "You can live your own life now. If you marry you_
    
    _will be queen of the future, if you decide to have_
    
    _children, maybe you'll have another Chibi-Usa."_
    
    _"But…I feel that I killed her…" Bunny stood_
    
    _unexpectedly and ran to her room, a few seconds later_
    
    _they heard the door slam._
    
    _&_
    
    _"Go away Thomas," Bunny growled, she knew who it was_
    
    _since Thomas always came into the room without_
    
    _knocking._
    
    _"You have a new life now, be happy." He decided that_
    
    _getting to the point was best. He pulled her up so he_
    
    _could look into her eyes._
    
    _"Thomas…"_
    
    _"Nope, I have to tell you something. It's really_
    
    _important."_
    
    _She looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what it_
    
    _was, but she could not find what she was searching_
    
    _for._
    
    _"I-I love you Ko-ne…um Ko…"_
    
    _"Koneko…" She said quietly, in shock from what he_
    
    _said._
    
    _"…Koneko Bunny Tenou." He took in some air, "Please,_
    
    _do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend…" He braced_
    
    _him self for her to decline him._
    
    _"Yes…Thomas, Prince of Punk." She found herself_
    
    _giggling._
    
    _"That is not funny." He smiled at her then embraced_
    
    _her, "Since the day we first met on Princess Uranus'_
    
    _12th birthday…I cared for you. I told you, before the_
    
    _battle with Queen Beryl, I will always be there for_
    
    _you."_
    
    _"I remember…"_
    
    _End of Flash back_
    
    Beep beep Beep!
    
    The two broke their embrace and Thomas answered his
    
    communicator.
    
    "Our friends are back from who knows where!" Eros
    
    yelled. "They are attacking in the food plaza,
    
    transform and get down here quick!"
    
    _*_
    
    "Oberon craters!" Knight Oberon, also known as
    
    Stephen, unleashed his attack; a large bream with
    
    rocks and other materials in it. The ant-like monster,
    
    braced itself as the attack hit, but it flew back,
    
    hitting a building.
    
    "That's my restaurant!" Sailor Jupiter yelled and
    
    attacked the monster with her Jupiter Oak Evolution.
    
    Sailor Uranus attacked the monster repeatedly, sweat
    
    dripping down her face.
    
    "She is going at it like a mad woman!" said Sailor
    
    Cressida.
    
    The original two outers and two inners attacked the
    
    youma, with most of their power.
    
    "Attack Sailor Moon!" Sailor Saturn yelled to her
    
    sister.
    
    "Right!" She gathered her energy, but before she was
    
    done, the youma attacked. A beam from the youma's
    
    mouth shot towards Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus screamed
    
    as she remembered a similar scene from the past.
    
    _Flashback_
    
    _"Sailor Moon! Watch out!" She cringed as her princess,_
    
    _her kenko, was hit by the powerful beam of the_
    
    _ant-like youma, and the young girl was blown from her_
    
    _spot, nearly 15 feet in the air, to hit the ground_
    
    _with a sickeningly hard THUD._
    
    *
    
    _Once the light disappeared, she looked into her arms_
    
    _to see…_
    
    _Nothing…._
    
    _"KENKO!" She clamped the broach in her hands, and_
    
    _broke down._
    
    _"I have failed…"_
    
    _End of Flashback_
    
    Before she was hit Thomas ran forward and tackled the
    
    blonde senshi, knocking her and himself on the ground.
    
    The beam went over their heads and hit a boutique
    
    behind them.
    
    "Ariel Sparkling Dust!" Sailor Ariel's small voice
    
    cried. Dust began to fall out of no where, and started
    
    electrocuting the youma. "Attack!" A beam came from
    
    her hands and hit the youma, turning it into dust.
    
    "Oh Kami!" Sailor Uranus ran to Sailor Moon and hugged
    
    her, "I thought I was going to lose you again…"
    
    "Riddle me this, riddle me that…" A voice behind them
    
    spoke.
    
    A woman, floating in air was behind them, smirking
    
    evilly. "Get this wrong and your wonderful world will
    
    be destroyed." She crossed her arms, her fiery red
    
    hair blowing, but there was no wind. "Mr. Smith and
    
    his son, Robin, were riding through the country, when
    
    all of a sudden they were hit by a truck, Mr. Smith
    
    was killed instantly. His son was taken to the
    
    hospital and needed surgery but the surgeon said, 'I
    
    can not do this operation on my own son.' How can that
    
    be?"
    
    Sailor Titania came closer to the woman, "That's
    
    easy."
    
    "Oh? What is the answer then?"
    
    "Well, the surgeon was Mrs. Smith, Robin's mother."
    
    The woman smiled, "You're a bright one, you are safe
    
    for now. We will be back, like always…" Then she was
    
    gone.
    
    "It looks like our enemy has shown their face." Eros
    
    stated. "However...who are they? What is the name to
    
    go with the face? "


	16. The Invitation.

"Who can this new enemy be?" Luna asked the group of girls and one male. "They have been around for awhile now, and are extremely powerful. Also, why do they keep disappearing and where do they go? Rei, have you got any signs from the Fire or your dreams?"

Rei stood and took her place in front of the groups, "Hai, I have been having dreams. It has something to do with Usagi, I feel. In my dreams I see Usagi, and other people who I cannot point my finger on. I see them fighting in front of some kina of tower. Do you guys know of anything?" Rei turned to the two outer soldiers.

"Hai, we have not said anything because we weren't sure. But, we think Haruka is in France somewhere." Michiru fidgeted with the lace napkin in her hands.

"She kept out bursting some of the French language." Setsuna continued. 

"You talked to her!" Mamoru stood, looking at the woman.

"Hai, we said nothing to you're my Prince, because, Koneko is happy where she is. She has moved on, and I don't think she remembers anything about us, or you. I'm sorry, if she does not know you she does not love you." 

&*&*&

"Who are you and what do you want!" Sailor Neptune demanded a answer from the woman in she shadows. "Deep Submerge!" She attacked the woman who easily dodged it.

"Of course, you have to answer this riddle for me to answer that question." She woman brought up her hand to muffle a giggle.

"We are sick of you riddles!" Tuxedo Kamen brought out his cane and lengthened it. "Just fight!"

"Oh, I don't do the fighting! I'd break a nail or something." This time she did not muffle her laugh.

"Kami! Her laugh is worse then Esmeroodo!"

"Say your riddle!" Sailor Venus stepped forward. Over the few years, the soldier of love has been through much heartache. She gave her heart to one man who stepped all over it.

"Fine," She woman cleared her throat, AI cannot be felt, seen or touched; Yet I can be found in everybody; My existence is always in debate; Yet I have my own style of music. What Am I?"

  


For a few moments their were blank stares, Sailor Neptune looked over at Sailor Venus, who looked at her, they both nodded. "The answer is the soul!" They said at the same time then Michiru continued, "The souls is in everybody and is debated. Also, it is a type of music."

"You Sailor Senshi make me sick, so does the other bunch in Paris!" The woman growled her red eyes glowing in the shadows.

"Nani!" Artemis questioned.

AI keep my word, however. My name is Hyoukyo, Queen Hyoukyo the devil possession; we are here from a distant star. When the outer senshi left their places on their planets we had a chance to enter the solar system to find a new source of energy, we found it here on your Earth."

"We?" Tuxedo Kamen eyed to woman.

"My family, don't worry you will meet the rest of us one day." With that said she disappeared like she had appeared, out of nothing.

**

"Mere I'm twenty years old and you treat me as if I'm just two!" Bunny wined, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"When you want to do something as stupid as go out with out telling me, then wailing. I have nothing else to do but treat you like that. To add, I don't care if you are a hundred and twenty, I am your mother!"

"But..."

"Honey I'm just watching out for you...You and Thomas are close...and I don't want anything to happened."

"Mom, Thomas...proposed to me..."

**

'Mom...Thomas proposed to me.'

"Blasted!" A voice came from the dark room, echoing all through out it, the only light came from the still projection of Bunny and Haruka.

"Brother what is the problem?" Queen Hyoukyo, stepped into the light, her dark features showing.

"Get out of my way."

"You know, all who have fallen for her have...well parishes. Take Uncle Demando for example." Hyoukyo warned her younger brother.

  


"I'm not like that baka! He was not my uncle!"

"He practically raised us you baka! She killed him!"

The man stood up into the light, his dull red hair, matched his angry eyes. "Woman, I am warning you for the last time. I am not going to be like Demando! As a matter of fact, she did not kill him Wise Man did." He then stormed out down the hall, leaving his sister shaking her head.

"Baka."

***

Months passed and without an attack, back in Tokyo the remaining senshi all sat around the Tuskino resident reading something that came through the mail:

You are all invited to the joining in wedlock for 

Thomàs Eugene Louis and Koneko Bunny Tenou.

Bunny's proud mother; Haruka Tenou hopes you will attend 

the blessed ceremony.

The ceremony will be held at Vexin Fançais and will be a mixture of France and Japanese traditional style wedding and as well a food.

Plane tickets have been provided in the following envelope. 

Please come.

Sincerely:

Ami Mizuno 

***

Well, yea…bye

Oh, I'm going to finish this! I wont update cause I'll be making a really big chapter to finish this stupid thing!


	17. The Other Senshi

****

Luxurious-lustful

Pas-no

Tantine-auntie

Soeur-sister

Éclaireur-scout/senshi

****

Prince Shinzui, who had the same features as her older sister, Queen Hyoukyo; the same bloody red hair, cold black eyes, he sat on the throne room of the Red Palace, called that because everything was red, the marble floors, the chairs, bed, and the castle its self, all shades of red.

Prince Shinzui watched as his temptation tried on different types of wedding dresses, most white a few a light pink color.

He leaned forward when she threw another dress down and begin to pout.

"No of these look right! Mere!" 

He chuckled softly, and leaned back in his throne, a ruby red crystal goblet in his hands. "My dear sweet Bunny. My luxurious Bunny." He sighed bring the goblet to his lips and sipping the liquid. "You would look amazing if it was red." He licked his lips and drank from the goblet again. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm warning you, that creature called the Moon Princess, will bring you nothing but death."

"Go away Hyoukyo."

"I think not. I'm not only your superior but, I am your older sister and you will listen to me. Everyone before us died because of her."

"Go away Hyoukyo."

"I said, pas! I will not leave, she killed the man who raised us!"

"Demando did not raise me."

"You're just like him. He was mothers brother, therefore our uncle weather you like it or not! We even look like him-"

"Mother died because of him. If you don't remember SISTER, when Demando took us all from earth, when Crystal Tokyo was just forming, mother couldn't handle to long journey-"

"Uncle Demando couldn't help that. Also, it wasn't all his plan." She crossed her arms and continued to stand behind her brother, her black eyes flashing red from anger.

"Her wedding is in 3 weeks. I won't loose her to that Thomá s character!" Shinzui stood, throwing his goblet to the wall, and watched it shatter.

"Endymion did."

Shinzui then, glared at his sister and stormed from the room.

~*~*~

Bunny went from dress to dress almost in tears of frustrations. "I never knew it would be this hard to find a wedding dress!" She then turned to her, or where her mother was once standing. "Mè re? Tantine Ami? Tantine Makoto? Soeur Hotaru?"

She looked around, the only one with her was the sales person, who was staring at all the clothes on the ground.

She heard talking coming from the front, and she quietly made her way to the front of the stores where she saw her mother, sister, aunts, and Ariel talking excitedly to a tall woman with long green hair.

__

'She looks familiar…' Bunny thought as she walked towards them. When she was close enough she pulled on her mothers sleeve. "Mama, who's that?" She whispered to the other woman, who just smiled.

"Koneko-bun," Haruka pushed Bunny in front of her. "This is an old friend of both mine and yours. Meiou Setsuna, also know as Sailor Pluto guardian of time."

Bunny's mouth feel, "Oh c'mon now, this is getting old is everyone we know a éclaireur?"

Setsuna cocked her head "Éclaireur?"

"That means senshi." Ami said.

"Ah, well Usagi…uh, I mean Bunny, it's great so see you again." Setsuna said with a small bow.

"Good to, hm, see you too Ms. Meiou. You know I'm getting use to the bowing stuff." She placed a hand behind her head and laughed.

"You see Setsuna-chan, she hasn't changed much at all." Makoto said a little embarrassed.

"Are the others here?" Haruka asked getting serious.

"Hai, they are. Rei, Minako, Artemis, Luna, Michiru, and Mamoru are all here, there are the hotel getting settled. I just saw Ariel and so, I brought up a convocation with her."

"I couldn't forget Pluto, she was a meanie back in the Silver Millennium.

"I was not, I was just strict." Setsuna defended herself.

"Yea sure, Pluto." Ariel rolled her eyes.

"The Tsukino aren't here?" Bunny asked.

"Iie, they aren't they might be coming at a later time."

~*~*~

"I guess this is the place, the addresses Haruka gave me match." Setsuna said, look at the house in front of them.

"Only one way to know for sure, and that is to knock." Mamrou said stepping forward.

"Matte, Mamoru-san, are you sure about this?"

"Hai Luna. Even if Usako isn't mine, I still want to see her." He messed with the roses in his hands.

"Alright. That's settled lets go!" Michiru said in an egger tone, stepping in front of everyone and going to the door.

Michiru had already knocked when the others had gotten over their shock of how forward she had been.

After a few moments, a boy with dark reddish hair and violet eyes answered the door. "Ah. Bonjour! You must be Haruka's friends. I'm Steven, please come in!" He said with a smile and stepped aside.

The others went in, besides Minako was still standing in the doorway, staring at Steven and nearly dolling.

"Uh…Hi."

"STEVEN!" Sophia, his sister, called.

"Oui!"

"Come on!" She came beside him, then noticed Minako standing there. "May I help you?"

No answer.

"Riiight." Then she closed the door on Minako, and grabbed her brothers hand. "Come on we have to introduce our selves."

After a few seconds, banging could be heard at the door. "HEY SOMEONE! OPEN UP!"

"What the hell?" Makoto turned away from the door and hugging her old friends. "Thank sounds like Minako…"

"It is." Sophia said bluntly.

*

"Hey there…Haruka." 

Haruka turned away from the group, who was making there way to the front door to bring Minako in, and towards the voice behind her.

"M-Michiru!" The blonde wrapped her arms around the aqua haired girl. "Its been so long!"

"Too long…" Michiru whispered before crying. "Oh Kami…Haruka, I've missed you so much!" She tightened her grip around Haruka.

"I've missed you too…not a day has gone by that I haven't."

"Why did you leave…?"

"I had to…"

"I understand."

"I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through, but I still love you. Ai shiteru, Kaioh Michiru."

"Hai, Ai shiteru, Tenou Haruka."

"…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SHUT THE DOOR ON ME! YOU…YOU…who are you?"

The two girls who were embracing turned to see the angry Minako turn to a confused Minako.

"I'm Sophia, Sailor Titania."

"I'm her brother Steven, Sailor Oberon Knight."

A girl who seemed to had just came from Candy Land and was on a sugar high, stood on a chair, "I'm Miranda, and also Sailor Miranda. It's cool because I-"

"Never forget…" Haruka, Ami, Makoto, and the Golden senshi said in unison.

"Right!" Miranda was then pulled off the chair by Steven.

"I'm Nicole, Sailor Cressida." The African (American) girl, Cressida was leaning against the wall her eyes shut. 

"And I'm Ariel, Sailor Ariel." Ariel said quietly.

"Where Thomà s?" Nichole asked now looking around the room, "As well as Bunny?"

"Oh right!" Haruka turned away from the group to an open window. "Bunny, Thomas, come in they're here!"

A moment after Bunny ran in with Thomas trailing behind her.

There was a silence between the group.

"U-Usagi…" Luna jumped off of Amis shoulder and walked slowly to the girl. "Princess, it's really you."

Bunny stayed silent, she crouched down and picked up the cat. "You must be Luna…"

Luna face fell but then she smiled when she was once again cradled in her Princesses arms. 

"You've gotten old." Bunny said with a smirk, "and a little fat!"

The whole room was then in laugher.

"I am not old nor fat!" Luna said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You are to."

"Ero?!" Lunas eyes widen and Artemis growled.

"The one and only." The tiger stripped cat raised his head up high.

"Look who's talking. You're fat always have been."

"Still jealous, aren't we Artemis?"

"Shut up."

"Anyway!" Bunny placed Luna down. "As you know, I am Koneko Bunny Ten'ou, or Usagi…well, whatever you originally know me by. Of course I prefer Bunny." She scanned over the crowd, and saw Mamrou. "Mamoru?"

She stepped forward when he nodded and handed her the roses.

"A-ari-Arigatou." Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Thomas come towards her.

"Oh Yes! Minna! I'd like to introduce you to Thomas Eugene Louis."

Thomas nodded as a greeting then looked quickly at Mamoru. "I'm Bunny's faïence, and Sailor Puck." He winced at his Moons name. "I'm Ariel's older brother."

~*~*~*~

__

'I'm Bunny's faience…'

Prince Shinzui, smirked looking at the group before him.

"Not for long lover boy, not for long. She will be mine…" 

*****************

OKAY AGAIN I'M STUCK! LOL THAT'S IT FOR NOW, SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG…YEP YEP YEP

1.…wait a minute I thought I put a footnote thingy somewhere…I can't find it!


End file.
